The Chill Of The Thrill
by SpiralFlareDragon1
Summary: Natalie Watson is new, new to everything. For one, she didn't have to deal with snow. But once she meets a mysterious boy, will her life turn around?
1. New

My name is Natalie Watson, I'm new. New to everything, I used to live in the florida keys. A.K.A we got no snow, until... I moved. Now I get snow every day, well not every day, but probally half of the time in this season we get snow... Anyway lets get to the story here...

I blinked my eyes open, tired and achey. The fifth day here and Im hating it already. I shivered, and as soon as I rolled over the light blinded me. "Aghh" I groaned throwing the covers over my eyes. wait ,I thought, its snowing!

I kicked the covers up off of my bed, and raced to the window. My eyes gleamed at the snow falling, it layed on the ground. At least three feet. I opened the window and leaned out letting the snow lay on my long black hair. Suddenly, I got hit in the face with a snow ball. "Hey" I fell back landing on the ground.

I stood up and ran back to the window, I saw a kid in a blue hoodie sitting in the oak tree in my yard. He laughed really hard at the huge wet spot from the snowball on my chest. "Stop laughing, it isnt funny" I hissed.  
>His eyes grew wide. "Wait. You can see me?"<br>"Of course I can see you idiot, I'm not blind" I crossed my arms, making sure he couldn't see through my night gown.  
>"You know you might want to change your shirt, your arms aren't big enough to hide that!" he laughed, throwing back his head.<p>

I was about to throw back a smart remark but I just whipped around to put on another shirt. By the time I threw another shirt on, and turned around the kid sat on my windowsill, he had a smirk on his face. "Y'know, you realy should shut this window. Someone could break in,."  
>"Oh, like you just did? Maybe you should mind your own buisness!" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips.<br>"You never told me your name, thats bad manners" he changed the subject, jumping off the windowsill and walking closer twirling a long staff in his hand.  
>I rolled my eyes. "My name is Natalie" I said bluntly. "Whats your name?"<br>"Jack" he smiled, touching the tip of his staff to my nose which sent chills down my spine.  
>"W-What was that?" my cheeks flushed a bright red, as he pulled the staff away from my face.<p>

"Just a little trick, like it?" he grinned at me with a warm smile. I nodded slighty, feeling weird. The blush was still spread across my face and he chuckled softly. "So, Why did you throw that snowball at me? I don't even know you!" I crossed my arms, he shrugged. "It's my thing, I like throwing snowballs at people. Their reactions are priceless." He laughed again.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you should leave before I call the cops."  
>"Like the cops are going to do anything, you don't understand kid."<br>I growled, I hate being called a kid. "I am NOT a kid, I'm fourteen for Christ's sake!"  
>He burst out laughing. "everything except your chest makes you look eleven."<br>"Stop laughing, its not funny!" I yelled.  
>He calmed down about five minutes later. "So, you know how old I am. How old are you?" I asked.<p>

"Sixteen." he grinned, no wonder he was such a perv he's two years older. Older guys are always like that.  
>"hmm, interesting... Where did you get that hoodie? It's adorable."<br>"I take it you like blue?" He smiled.  
>I smiled back, a warm feeling tightened my chest. "Blue is my favorite color. White is my second favorite".<br>I had no Idea why I was still talking to him, maybe it's just I find him adorable, and I like talking to him. All I knew is that I wanted him to stay.  
>"Blue is my favorite too, that's why I never take this hoodie off." He grinned, his smile is cute too.<p>

"Anyway...," He began. "I have to go." He turned walking towards the window. "W-Wait" I said. "Will I ever see you again?" My chest tightened even more, and my legs felt like jelly. "Do you want to see me again?" He grinned childishly. I nodded.  
>"Then you will" And with that he left.<p>

I took a deep breath, did I have a crush on a stranger? His hair neatly tucked behind his ears, he sent shivers down my spine. His lips, that smile...  
>I looked down at my wood floor, snow laid lightly there, unbothered by the heat in the room. He was truly something.<p> 


	2. There's a First Time For Everything

I slipped on my boots and coat, my little brother Conner waiting by the door. He's so sweet, with the big toothy grin on his face, and his big blue eyes. I'm his hero, or that's what he says, we always play games. I read stories to him all the time. "C'mon sissy, before the snow melts" He smiled the cutest smile a seven-year old boy could have.

I grabbed the scarf off the hook and wrapped it around Conner's neck. "Con you can't forget your scarf. You don't want Jack frost nipping at your nose do you?" I kissed his cheek and he giggled as I opened the door. I felt my chest tighten as I said his name, I wonder if I'll see him again...

"Nat? Tell me the story about Jack frost, it's my favorite." He peeped, as we walked outside. "Alright. Once apon a time, when there was no cold. No snow. Just heat, The angels in heaven told mother nature that people were dying, from heat stroke. Mother nature conjured up a boy, made from purely Ice. She told this boy 'you are to save people from heat, by making snow, you must make them happy with this snow' and Jack obeyed." Conner's eyes glistened with excitement as I told the story. "This boy made so much snow his hair turned white, and so did his skin. His eye's icy blue, pools of shiny waves in the sea. He made people happy with his snow, and mother nature gave him the gift of speaking to the children, only the children. Jack frost is real, as real as you and me." I stood up smiling.

"Sissy, look! I see him, it's Jack frost!" Conner pointed behind me. I turned around. There he was, sitting in the maple tree in our yard. I smiled, and my stomach clenched tightly. "That was a wonderful story, You have a beautiful imagination." He smiled, as he jumped down from the tree.  
>"Thanks." My cheeks lit up with a blush. He kneeled down to Conner, and smiled at him.<br>"I knew you were real, sissy always tells that story. She told me if I believe I would be able to see you!" my little brother chirped.  
>"Your sister is a very sweet girl, I might have to steal her from you for a few minutes alright?" Jack said softly. Conner nodded, and ran into the backyard.<br>"You really think I have a beautiful imagination?" I asked my blush getting deeper.

"Of course, as people grow older they lose their imagination. You still have your childhood one. And it's quite amazing!" He smiled at me. I shook my head looking away. "No one else but my brother likes my stories, everyone says its a big load of crap" I sigh, putting my hands in my coat pocket.  
>He placed his cold hand on my cheek, his skin is so soft...He moved my face so he could look into my eyes.<br>"Don't listen to them, Natalie. Listen to the ones who appreciate you." He leaned in and placed a cold kiss on my cheek.

Is he hitting on me, I believe so. I looked at him, no. I stared at him awestruck. He moved in closer and kissed my lips, I pushed him away.  
>"I barely know you, why'd you kiss me?!" I was confused, was he toying with my emotions? we just met the day before, Can you fall in love that quick?<p>

"I..I just thought..." He was searching for the right words, but couldn't seem to find them. I don't know if I like him, he's certainly charming, and he's got such a way with words. I...Just don't know.  
>"You thought what? That I was yours?!" I snapped.<br>His expression turned from confusion to anger. "No! I wouldn't think that, are you crazy?! I'm not that kind of person." He growled.  
>"I'm sorry..." I apologized, I shouldn't of yelled at him and freaked out for no reason. He was... Just showing affection...<br>"I'm sorry I kissed you!" He hissed. Great, I ruined everything.  
>"Don't be sorry, you were just doing what you thought was right for you to do..." I took a deep breath.<br>"Maybe I actually feel something for you, maybe that's why I kissed you." Jack said, smiling.  
>Warmth grew inside me, like a flickering fire. No one ever felt anything good towards me, older boys I mean.<br>"You just met me yesterday, I don't understand." I shook my head.

"Yes but, Love works in weird ways" He whispered softly kissing the tip of my nose making me shiver. That warmth sparked up again, below my stomach...between my legs. I swallowed hard, He was captivating me. Was this a sin, if it wasn't it is now. I smiled weakly. "What's wrong Nat?" He asked, with a devilish smile upon his face.  
>"I-I'm f-f-fine..." It was like I was being choked. He pulled down my coat zipper. "Your not fine, the heat must be getting to you. Keep that coat unzipped." His eyes shined, he was up to something.<p>

"I'm fine J-Jack, I think it's about time for me to take Conner in. I'll see you later." and I hurried off to get my brother, leaving him standing there. I picked up the boy and took him into the house.  
>"Sissy?" He said sweetly.<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Jack frost is your age isn't he?"<br>"He's older, by two years. Why?" I asked as we took off our boots, coats, hats and scarves.  
>"Does he go to your school?" he asked.<br>"No, sweetie. Jack doesn't go to school." I smiled. "I'll be upstairs if you need me" I ran upstairs and into my room. I closed my door, and collapsed on my bed. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door. "Conner what do you-" I opened the door, but it wasn't my little brother.  
>"Jack, why'd you come up here?" I looked him in the eyes, which was kind of hard to do because his eyes are so beautiful, its hard not to stare.<p>

"I need some answers." He said, walking in my room and sitting on my bed.  
>"Ask away." I sat next to him with a smile. He took a deep breath, which scared me a little. The question was going to be serious. "Do you feel the same way about me..?" He looked at me and that warmth tugged at my inner thighs.<br>"Y-Yes I d-do." I crossed my legs. I think he figured out what was happening to me.  
>"Good, so.. You wouldn't mind if I do this?" he moved his hand under the fabric of my shirt, massaging my breasts through the lacy black bra. I moaned softly biting my lip.<p>

"Mmm, so you like that, huh?" he grinned. I'm a virgin, I'd like to stay that way for a while, but foreplay wouldn't hurt, would it?  
>"Y-Yeah" I bit back another moan. He pulled his hand out of my shirt, and pushed me back on the bed. I felt like an innocent doe, getting gunned down.<br>He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor. "If you want me to stop, just tell me." He said, I nodded.  
>He kissed me passionately, I could tell that I must be the only girl around his age that could see him. He longed to love someone, to have someone love him. It must drive him crazy. He kissed my jawline, down my chin. Kissing and nipping my neck. He must really want this.<p>

He kissed my shoulder, then reached behind my back and unhooked my bra, pulling it off slowly. His ran his tongue over my nipple, and lighty sucked one of them. I moaned. "G-God.." I panted. He smiled when I moaned, and moved back up to kiss me while unzipping my jeans and pulling them off. He pulled his lips away and kissed my stomach, running his tongue inside my bellybutton. Grabbing the hem of my panties, and pulling it off my legs. He continued to kiss my stomach, then moved lower, He stuck his tongue in my entrance chilling my insides. I arched my back and moaned loudly. There was a knock on the door, Conner.  
>Jack quickly helped me up, and helped me get dressed. He kissed my forehead. "See you later".<br>"Bye" I smiled, waving as he jumped out my bedroom window. He's so amazing!

Off in the corner a shadow appeared. " So, Jack found what he was looking for. Not for long "


	3. First sign of Darkness

Conner asked me to take him to the park, he gets tired of playing with me. He needed to play with other kids his age. I sat on the bench, watching my little brother play cops and robbers with another kid, his favorite game.  
>I hear something, is it... A clopping of a horse? Can't be. There isn't any horse ranches around here for miles. It gets louder. I hear whispers, I glance around, nothing.<br>"**Such a pretty soul, So full of happiness, we'll have to change that!**" A deep smooth voice spoke, it chilled me, scared me.  
>"Hello?" I looked around, no one was there. Then black sand creeped up onto the bench, it wrapped around me squeezing me like snakes do. It blinded me completely.<p>

I opened my eyes, it was dark, barely any light, I was sitting on hard cold concrete. I struggled to stand. "Where am I?" I asked myself, it was like a cave, the walls were made of rock. But I couldn't see anything.  
>"<strong>Your in my home Natalie<strong>" the voice echoed.  
>"Show yourself!" I screamed, my voice bouncing off the walls.<br>He appeared in front of me, a tall slim man. He wore black clothes, had black hair, and... interesting golden eyes.  
>"Who are you?" I growled.<br>"**My name is Pitch, Pitch Black**" He smiled.  
>"That would explain why I can't see, let me guess you like it dark?" I said sarcastically.<br>"**Your not scared? What a pity.**" He shook his head.  
>"Why would I be, you don't look the least bit scary to be. Actually you kind of look like my aunt Kelly." I put my hands in my pockets.<p>

I looked around, "Where's my brother?".  
>"<strong>Gone<strong>" Pitch grinned.  
>"What did you do with him?!" I screamed.<br>He laughed.  
>He fucking laughed!<br>"Tell me what you did you him, or I swear I'll beat you till you bleed!" I hissed.  
>"<strong>I killed him<strong>" He laughed again.  
>NO, that can't happen, he couldn't of killed Conner, I was supposed to protect my little brother. I was his hero!<br>Tears swelled up in my eyes, I collapsed onto the floor and sobbed hopelessly, wishing to bring him back.  
>"<strong>Are you scared now?<strong>" he mocked. Yes, I was freaked out, scared, fearful... whatever you want to call it.

"You leave her alone you old nightmare." It was Jack, I looked up. There he was. I smiled, Jack cared so much he came to save me.  
>"<strong>Ah, Jack. It's been a while, Still not being believed in?<strong>" Pitch grinned, and I felt black sand ropes gripping my wrist tightly. Blood dripped from my wrists. "Ow, stop, it hurts, Please!" I screamed, the ropes tugging my skin off.  
>"Stop Pitch, why are you doing this, this is low, even for you!" Jack raised his staff ready to fight.<br>"**Maybe I want what you had, I get lonely too Jack. And she's the only one who believes!**" Pitch looked at me loosening the sand ropes.  
>Damn, I didn't expect for two guys to fight over me.<p>

"Jack, get me out of here. I want to go home!" I cried, Pitch formed a black whip made of sand and lashed my cheek, cutting me. "**SHUT UP! You have no say in this!**" He screamed, as my cheek started to bleed.  
>"Stop, give me Natalie." Jack pointed to me with his staff.<br>"**NO!**"  
>Jack blasted Pitch with Ice, knocking him off guard, he ran over and froze the sand ropes and broke them. "Come on." He picked me up and we flew out of his cave. I fell asleep in his arms.<p>

I woke up, in a bed. But it wasn't mine. Jack was sitting on the side of the bed. "Jack?" I whispered. He turned around, and smiled. "Your awake. We're lucky I got those sand ropes off of you, or you would of lost your hands." He pressed a icy kiss to my forehead, the cool of his lips felt good on my skin.  
>"Where are we?" I yawned, sitting up and looking around the room.<br>"The North pole" He said. I lifted my hand up, but it hurt to much to pull Jack closer so I ignored the idea.  
>"I don't understand...How are we at the North Pole?" I asked.<br>"Oh I forgot, I have some friends I want you to meet, I'll be right back." He got up and left the room, I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and someone tapped my shoulder. I sat up, but couldn't believe what I saw.

An oversized rabbit (the Easter bunny), A fairy with bird feathers (The Tooth Fairy), A big fat man with a white beard (Santa clause), and the Sandman.  
>"Everyone this is my um...friend, Natalie." Jack said, "And Natalie this is Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy. I brought you here, and they helped me fix you up...".<br>I waved. "Hi. Jack, I have something important to ask you, Did you see my brother before you rescued me? Pitch said he killed Conner." I started to cry.  
>"Shhh, Conner's fine, he helped find you and I took him home. He's fine." He hugged me, as I cried into his hoodie.<br>"Aww poor girl, she's been through a lot." Tooth put on a sappy face, and looked at Sandy who shrugged.  
>"She'll be fine if she rests, Pitch took a lot of energy from her. That is what he does." North said, he turned around and left the room.<br>"Never seen Jack be such a sap, like a puppet on a string" Bunny turned to leave the room as Jack glared at him. Only Tooth was left. "I hope you get well soon, You need your strength." she said as she flew out the door.  
>"Now that we're alone." I purred, pulling Jack into a kiss, despite my bandaged, hurting wrists.<p>

He chuckled. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" His eyes twinkled like the brightest stars in the sky. "Yes, many times. Come on, we got interrupted last time. I don't plan to get interrupted now." I kissed his lips so many times, I lost my breath. He ran his tongue over the bottom of my lip, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue inside. He ran it over the roof of my mouth, our tongue's tangled together. He grinded his hips against mine making me moan, loud. He did it again, over and over.  
>"Why don't you let me lead for once?" I purred, he smiled and kissed my lips.<br>"Alright" He sat up, got off and let me take control. I tugged at his hoodie. "I'm going to have to steal this y'know. It's too soft for you to handle." I pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor, under it a white shirt which I also pulled off.

He was as skinny as a twig, and didn't have abs like those guys in magazines, but hell he was still sexy! I kissed his neck, slowly and gracefully. I traced my tongue in circles. Then moved to his nipples, I licked them, and sucked. He moaned, which turned me on more. I unzipped his frost-covered jeans and pulled them off. His boxers were adorable, they had little snowflake on them. I giggled, he blushed hard. I pulled his boxers off to reveal his length. And he was big too, holy shit. I wrapped a hand around his shaft and started to pump my hand up and down. "Aghhh, Natalie mmmm" He moaned.

I kissed the tip, and licked up the pre-cum that sat there. He moaned again, I love it when he moans. I put his shaft in my mouth, and bobbed my head up and down. He moaned, and took a handful of hair in his hands and twisted it in his fingers.  
>"MMM, that feels so good!" He cooed.<br>I went faster, his tip hit the back of my throat, making me gag a little but I kept on going. I could feel his cock getting harder, he was getting close.  
>"N-Nat, I'm gonna-" He moaned, and spilled into my mouth.<br>It tasted like salt water taffy, so good. I swallowed it all, then pulled my mouth off his shaft.

"Your the best" He kissed my forehead, as I took my clothes off and snuggled under the covers with him. "So are you" I kissed his lips and fell asleep in his arms.

I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Bunny just standing there, staring at me and Jack like we were crazy. "What are you looking at perv?" I said, Jack wasn't up yet. "Did you and Jack...?" Bunny looked nervous, being in a tight situation like this, I could understand. "Have sex? No...We didn't, Why?" I looked at him suspiciously.  
>"No reason, just curiosity..." He looked away.<br>"Curiosity killed the cat, naughty bunny" I laughed. "But why are you here, there aint no show".  
>"North wanted me to check on you, make sure Pitch didn't get to you through your dreams. He can do that." He turned and walked towards the door.<br>"Bunny, please don't tell North about me and Jack. He told me Guardians don't have time for family...I don't want to be torn away from him." I pressed myself against Jack, his cool skin was addicting.

After Bunny left and promised not to tell North, I shook Jack awake. He rolled over and kissed my nose. "Morning beautiful" he said softly. I smiled, he always thought I was beautiful, from the first day we met. "Good morning" I kissed his lips, lovingly. "My wrists feel a bit better." I rubbed my right wrist, it did feel better.  
>"No nightmares?" he asked, I shook my head. "Good. I was just checking, after that 'Pitch' incident, he won't stop till he gets what he wants." His voice was pained at the thought of what happened, I remember what he did to me. Hurt me, but most of all I remember his golden eyes that burn deep into any soul that dares to look into them. I was kind of attracted, but I have Jack. And he's my one and only.<p>

"I need to see Conner, I need him to know I'm alright." I kissed Jack's cheek. "Can you bring him here?"  
>"Yes, I'll have Tooth sit with you while I'm gone. Just in case Pitch shows up." Jack got up and got dressed, and left to get my brother.<p> 


	4. Him

Tooth sat beside my bed, as I huffed to find a comfortable spot to turn on. But I couldn't so I just sat up. Tooth looked at me, she had a question written in her mind, I could tell.  
>"So...Jack seems really fond of you. He cares a lot, a little too much actually...Is there anything going on? With you and him I mean." She looked at me with her lavender eyes that sparkled. I started tugging at the fabric of my blanket, nervous thoughts ripped away at my mind. I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered.<br>"N-No..." Worst lie ever, I started kneading my lip with my teeth. I was hoping she was going to say 'ok' and change the subject. But I guess she's a little bit too good at reading facial expressions.  
>"Don't lie Natalie, tell me the truth. Lying will only make the situation worse." She put her hand on my shoulder. I sighed heavily.<p>

"Yes..." I said almost choking on my words, I felt like throwing up. But I'm sure that's because of anxiety. She smiled, I didn't expect that.  
>"What's going on exactly..?" she asked.<br>"We're in love..." I pulled my knees up to my chest.  
>Her expression was a bit shocked, a hint of excitement. But no trace of anger. I guess I'm good at reading facial expressions too.<br>"Natalie, Gaurdian's aren't supposed to have family. Our jobs are too important." Tooth explained.  
>"I know, North told me that. But I couldn't let him go. He really does love me!" a tear formed in my eye and slid down my cheek.<p>

"Aw, don't cry." Tooth hugged me, which really didn't make me feel any better. After I pulled out of the hug I yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep, if you don't mind. I'd rather be in the room by myself" I motioned towards the door and she got up and left.I laid my head down on the soft pillow and closed my eyes, soon enough I was asleep.

I open my eyes and quickly sat up coughing, I was drenched in sweat. I had a nightmare, my first one in years. I coughed again, and looked up. I was scared shitless.  
>"Did you think Jack would save you, and it would end? No my dear, your nightmares have only begun!" Pitch laughed with that evil grin on his face.<br>I tried to get off the bed, but something was holding me down. I look around me...Black sand...  
>"It's about time I get what I want!" He growled.<br>"And what might that be?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.  
>"YOU!" he yelled pushing me back on the bed and holding me down. I screamed which did nothing but make my throat hurt.<p>

He crashed his lips onto mine, in such an aggressive way. He forced my mouth open, and forced his tongue into my mouth. I feel like I'm in some sick twisted black-n-white horror movie with a cheesy ending. He pressed his hands so roughly to my nightgown it hurt, this wasn't love. It was pure fucking lust! I struggled, I tried to push him away. He was on top of me, I couldn't do anything.

He licked my neck, and ripped my nightgown off. I screamed again, it did me no good. He took one of my breasts into his mouth and sucked roughly. "Stop, please, I'm begging you. Let me go, please!" I pleaded, crying, struggling to break free from his grasp. He smashed his hips against mine, in an effort to shut me up. "Fuck you, When Jack gets ahold of you. You'll be sorry you ever laid eyes on me!" I spat. He grabbed the hem of my panties and ripped them off, as he took his clothes off. I screamed for help, I screamed as loud as I could. I squeezed my legs together, but he pulled them apart.  
>"No, please. Not there, don't. Please, please! please let me go." I started to cry as he positioned himself at my entrance.<p>

"Natalie? It's Jack open the door." I heard his voice, his sweet voice. I screamed again, and Pitch disappeared as Jack blasted the doors with his staff. "Oh my god, Natalie!" He ran over and pulled me into a hug. I cried, I had bruises everywhere, and scratches. "J-Jack...He tried to rape me, I couldn't stop him. I screamed but no one heard." I sobbed.  
>"Who? Tell me who tried to do that to you." he began kissing me.<br>"P-Pitch..."


	5. Bliss

I sat in a big red arm chair hugging my little brother Conner. "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this Con, you shouldn't have to see your sister get dragged away. I wish I could of stopped him." I kissed his forehead, and wiped my teary eyes.  
>"It's alright sissy, it's not your fault." He smiled that adorable toothy smile.<p>

I set him in the armchair, and walked over to Jack who was talking to the others. "We have to do something! We can't just let Pitch take advantage of her like that, He almost raped her!" he was freaking out, but he had a reason to.  
>"We can't kill Pitch. He is immortal like us, no matter how many times we beat him down he will always rise back up." North tried to explain to Jack who was pacing around the room like I do when I do math homework. Tooth looked upset, maybe she felt guilty for leaving me in the room by myself, or maybe she was just angry with Pitch.<p>

"Jack, Why don't you guys just keep watch over me? that way nothing will happen. He only comes when I'm alone so far. Maybe he won't come if someone is with me" I walked over and wrapped my arms around Jack and hugged him. He needed to calm the fuck down.  
>"That's actually a pretty good idea." Jack said kissing my forehead. Bunny rolled his eyes, was the rabbit jealous?<br>"You guys can all take turns watching me." I said, Jack squeezed me a little tighter. He wanted me all to himself 24/7.  
>Sandy shook his head. North said he was too busy.<br>"Me and Bunny will do it then." Tooth said, when Bunny was about to say no, Tooth shot him a glance and he closed his mouth.  
>"Alrighty then, I better take Conner home. I don't want Mom to notice we left, and call the cops." I said looking at my brother.<p>

Tooth nudged Bunny. "I'll come with you." The Australian rabbit said. I could see Jack pouting in the next five minutes.

After we got Conner to go inside, I turned to Bunny. "Now that we're alone, I have to admit you're the sexiest rabbit I've ever seen." I walked into the house and plopped down on the couch. He followed me. "What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" a blush spread across his face.  
>"Depends on how you take it. I could be just giving you a complement, or I could be hitting on you." I shrugged, patting the seat beside me on the couch. "Sit".<br>He sat down, I flipped the TV on. I leaned against him, his fur is so soft!  
>"Maybe you shouldn't lean on me like that..." He said.<br>"But your fur is soooo soft!" I giggled, he just looked at me weird.  
>"Bunnies are my favorite animal, I can't help it!" I snuggled up to him.<p>

"Won't Jack be upset?" Bunny put his arm around me smiling. I grinned "He'll be fine."  
>Before I knew it I was asleep, nuzzling Bunny in my sleep.<br>"What the hell are you doing?" it was Jack's voice. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked at Jack.  
>"She fell asleep, it aint my fault!" Bunny said.<br>I yawned. "Jack? What're you doing here?"  
>He crossed his arms. "I came to check on you. What were you doing all snuggled up to him like that?!" he yelled.<br>"Uh, sleeping?" I said sarcastically.  
>"Don't play innocent, Natalie." Jack snapped, I never seen him so upset before. It kind of turned me on.<p>

"Baby you have no reason to be upset." I walked over to Jack and kissed him, wrapping my arms around him. He can't be mad at me, when I love him like this, can he?  
>He didn't kiss me back, he pulled away, and looked at me with those ice-cold eyes. I felt like crying. "I'm sorry." I said softly.<br>"Bunny, you can leave. Jack will stay with me." I looked at him.  
>"I'd rather not, Nat." Bunny crossed his arms. He used the nickname only Jack and my little brother can call me.<br>"Don't ever call me that again. Now, get out!" I yelled. Bunny got up and he left.  
>I turned back to my Jack.<p>

"I'm sorry-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Jack crashed his lips onto mine, a passionate deep kiss I never felt before. He put his hands on my hips, and pulled me closer. So assertive! I liked that. "Your mine Nat, don't forget that." he smirked.  
>"Don't worry, I won't ever forget that I belong to you." I whispered. He placed kisses on my neck.<br>"Why don't we go to my room?" I kissed right below his ear.  
>"Alright" he grinned, picking me up and carrying me to my room. He opened the door to my room and laid me on the bed. He shut and locked the door.<p>

"Are we going to go all the way this time?" I asked kissing his nose. "I think it's about time we do, don't you?" He grinned, I just nodded. He pulled off my pants and tossed them on the floor, along with my shirt and bra. Then he took off my panties and his clothes too. He started kissing me, passionately with no lust intended. He whispered loving words in my ear. He kissed me again.  
>"Are you sure you're alright with this?" he asked. I nodded.<br>He positioned himself and pushed in. It hurt a little bit at first. But god, did it feel good!  
>"Nngh" I moaned, as he started out slow then sped up. He kissed me.<br>He went faster, I could feel my walls tighten. I wasn't going to last long, and neither was he. A few minutes went by in pure bliss.  
>And finally we both came together. I collapsed, he pulled out and laid next to me covering me up with the covers. We both fell asleep.<p> 


	6. Pregnant!

In the next week I've been throwing up like crazy. I can't keep anything down, and I have the weirdest craving for chocolate-spaghetti pizza. Jack told me I need to go to the doctor, but I told him I was only fourteen and no one could see him anyway. So that idea would fail. I threw up over and over again, running to the bathroom several times. It happens when I wake up, I open my eyes, get out of bed and run in the bathroom and hurl.

Jack forced me to go to the doctors. I told him it wasn't a big deal, and I could handle it, but he was too worried to believe me. I held my stomach the whole time we sat in the waiting room. It felt like hours, before they called my name and I stumbled sickly into the office. In a few minutes I walked out and looked at Jack, I had no idea how to tell him what I just heard. I didn't believe it at first, how could he?  
>"Jack..." I walked over holding my stomach, in pain.<br>"Yeah, what did they say?" He hugged me. "What's wrong? your crying."  
>"I'm...Pregnant." I whispered. He backed up and stared at me, he didn't say anything. He stared in disbelief. After a while he said something. "W-What?" his eyes were wide.<p>

"I'm pregnant, no joke." I repeated, looking at him searching for something other than disbelief. I had three words running over and over in my head...Bitch...Whore...Slut...All the things I truly am.

"You can't be pregnant, they're lying!" he said, shaking his head and pacing around the room. I took a couple of deep breaths. "I took a god damn pregnancy test, and it came up positive. Tell me I'm not pregnant now." I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting, hoping, he'll calm down. But he didn't really, at least I thought he didn't. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the waiting room, and took me to my house. "How many days?" he asked once we were in my room, still pacing.  
>"They told me a week, no wonder I've been throwing up. God damn!" I clenched my stomach, my knees felt so weak I used the bedpost to hold myself up.<p>

My head was literally spinning, like it did that time I went to my friend's party and drank way too much. I guess being drunk and being pregnant have some of the same symptoms. "Jack, what do you want me to do?" I asked, and I started to cough.  
>"What do you want to do, it's in your stomach." He joked.<br>"I would like to keep it, I mean what if the baby has ice powers or something like you do? I don't want to give up a special gift like that..." I tried to stay on the subject but it was kind of hard.  
>"Your fourteen, and you want to have the baby?" Jack asked surprised.<br>"Of course, I'm not going to kill it with an abortion. That's just wrong." I sat on my bed, Jack sat next to me, he kissed my cheek. "You do whatever you feel is right, and I'll support you!"

I laid on my bed, it was hard to get comfortable. I tossed and turned, went from one side to the other side, then I laid on my back. "I give up, I can't get comfortable!" I growled to myself. Jack laughed, he sat on a beanbag next to the bed.  
>"Stop laughing, or I'm gonna do something horrible to you!" I joked.<br>"Like what, tickle me to death?" he laughed.  
>"Maybe" I said.<br>"Nat, I'll be right back." Jack got up and left the room as I stared at the white ceiling, I blinked as I saw shadows crossing overhead. Black sand covered half of my room. Pitch appeared in the corner of my room.  
>"I'm not scared of you anymore!" I growled.<br>"You should be!" he smiled, coming closer.  
>"Fuck you, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me!" I picked up my little league baseball bat. I got off my bed.<br>"You can't hurt me!" he laughed.  
>I swung at him, I missed but when I tried again I struck him in the shoulder.<br>"Is that the best you can do?" He snatched the bat from my hand and tossed it across the room out of my reach.

He came closer, I reached for my lamp on my bedside table and threw it at him, but he dodged it. He came closer, and I backed up onto the bed. "This isn't going to help your situation. Hurting an innocent young girl doesn't make people believe in you!" I yelled.  
>"But your not innocent, your pregnant." he smirked.<br>"How the hell did you know I was pregnant?" I snapped.  
>"I've been watching you Nat, every day."<br>This guy is a fucking creep! I took a risk, I jumped off my bed, ran towards my door and opened it, screaming for Jack. Pitch grabbed me and threw me back on the bed.  
>"I wasn't finished talking to you!" he growled.<br>"I don't want to fucking talk to you, get the fuck out now!" I screamed in his face.  
>And then he just disappeared.<p>

Jack came back into the room, I looked at him. "Where the fuck were you? Pitch came." I crossed my arms.  
>"Are you okay, did he hurt you?" Jack searched my body for any scratches or bruises but there was none there.<br>"No he creeped me out though. He said he watches me. and apparently he knows I'm fucking pregnant!" I threw my arms up dramaticly.  
>"At least he didn't hurt you." Jack rubbed my back in circular motions.<br>"Yeah but I have the weirdest feeling he didn't hurt me cause I was carrying a baby..." I shook my head, I didn't want anything to happen to my baby.

"You should rest Nat, You had a long day." He kissed my nose, and I smiled. "Will you lay with me, I sleep better when you're next to me." I laid under the covers and he crawled under with me. "I bet the baby will be beautiful just like you." Jack said to me holding me close, chilling me just how I like it.  
>I fell asleep in his arms, and for the first time in three weeks I had a wonderful dream.<p> 


	7. Bullied

It had been about three months since I found out I was pregnant. Everyone at school noticed how big my stomach was getting, they laughed at me, and called me names. I had to buy new jeans and shirts, and I can feel the baby kick. I went to go see if my baby was going to be a boy or a girl. The doctor said it was a girl. I told Jack we needed to find a name that we would both agree on. But he said it was too early to worry about that.

I walked out of school, other girls snickered under their breath as I got onto the bus. I sat in the back, where me and Jack always sit. He doesn't stay by my side because no one else could see him. If the other girls saw me talking to someone they couldn't see, they wouldn't just make fun of me because I'm pregnant. They'd call me crazy. Jack looked at me. "How was your day?" He kissed my cheek.  
>"Horrible, everyone noticed my stomach and made fun of me. They called me a whore." I crossed my arms.<br>"Don't listen to them, You're the sweetest girl in the world. And if they don't see that, there is something wrong with them." He smiled at me. I nodded, it seems I'm exaggerating. I just need to ignore them, they aren't even my friends.

We got off the bus, I walked to the backyard and sat on the swing. "Jack, c'mere." I motioned for him to come closer, he walked over and I took his hand and placed it on my stomach.  
>"W-Woah she kicked!" his face lit up. He must really want the baby, he tells me that our little girl is going to be just as beautiful as me.<p>

"I think we should tell the others. They're your friends, they should know." I looked at him and smiled.  
>"What about the 'no family' rule?" he asked.<br>"It'll be fine, I think they already know we're together." I crossed my arms, Bunny and Tooth definitely knew.  
>He nodded and took me to North's place. He told North to call the others. I sat in the arm chair and waited. I fell asleep.<p>

Jack shook me, I opened my eyes, and looked around. Everyone else was there and I got out of the chair. "Hey everyone. I have important news..." I started, they were all staring at me. So I just cut to the chase. "I'm pregnant." I said.


	8. Death

A couple months, yes. The baby was due any day now, to be honest I was scared. I've been doubled over in pain, more than usual. I've been throwing up, and I threw up blood. I started to cry after that. Jack said everything was alright, but I don't think it is. I kept throwing up blood.

"Jack, are you sure I'm okay?" I coughed holding my stomach. He kissed my cheek. "Yes my dear, It's just your due soon." He smiled. I don't think he's right.  
>I threw up more blood, then collapsed on the floor blacking out.<p>

I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed. My mother, and Conner sat by the bed. "Mommy, she's awake." My little brother shook my mom's shirt. She looked at me and smiled. My mother and I were never close. She just, I don't know. She's never around.

Then I saw Jack, he was crying. I was still in pain, my stomach hurt. "Is everything okay?" I coughed, grabbing a bowl from the bedside and spitting out blood. Shit, I don't understand what's wrong.  
>"The baby is still alive right?" I coughed again.<br>"Yes, but the doctor said that you've lost a lot of blood. Your brother nor I have your blood type. Their searching for someone who does." My mother looked down.  
>I looked at Jack. He looked so upset.<p>

"Ow." I held my stomach. "The baby, I think..." I groaned. Yep, definitely!

They took me to another room, I wasn't paying attention. I just looked at Jack, who held my hand and whispered to me. "Everything is going to be alright!" He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Push!" The doctors said. I couldn't hear myself think over my screams of pain. My eyesight started to fade. I heard the baby crying, I felt myself smile, as everything went fuzzy.  
>"Doctor, we're losing her!" The nurse said.<br>Then I blacked out, for good.  
>I was dead.<p> 


	9. Her Miricle

Jack's Pov-

She just laid there. The doctor gave the baby girl to her mother. I stared at Natalie. I grabbed her wrist. "Wake up, please. You can't die! Not now. After all we've been through!" I cried, I shook her. Yelled her name. Nothing. She was gone.

I turned around, Conner cried his eyes out. I walked over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Conner, It'll be alright. Just because she isn't here physically, doesn't mean she's not here. She'll always be in your heart." I tried to reassure him but he looked at me coldly.  
>"You promised to protect her! Now she's gone, It's all your fault!" He screamed at me.<br>I backed away, and watched his mom grabbing his hand and taking him out of the room.  
>What about my baby girl...This is it, I never get to see her again? No.<p>

I flew back with them. Nat's mother left her in a crib alone. I stood there beside her, and looked down at my beautiful baby girl. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. Her smile was magical. I couldn't leave her here, I just couldn't.

I scooped up my little girl, and flew off towards the Tooth Palace. Tooth was as busy as ever, and all the baby teeth crowded me, She looked over with a worried expression. "N-Natalie's dead..." I choked on the horrible words. Tooth hugged me, tears flowing from both of our eyes.  
>"Oh my god Jack, I'm so sorry!" She cried, then pulled away to look at the baby in my arms. "Aww, who is this?"<br>"Natalie's child..." I whispered.

"She gave birth before she died?" Her eyes got big. I nodded, Tooth being so busy she probably forgot Nat was pregnant. "Does she have a name?" She asked.  
>"Nat said if it was a girl, she wanted to name her Crystal..." I smiled at the little girl in my arms.<br>"Then name her Crystal!" Tooth smiled.  
>I nodded, Crystal it is. She was going to be a great person, I could tell.<p> 


	10. Training and Learning

Jack's POV-

It had been ten years since Natalie died. Crystal is getting smarter every day, I swear it's natural intelligence. And the Yeti's at the workshop taught her how to make toys. She looks just like her mother. Her face resembles so much of Natalie. Crystal has white hair like me, and her eyes are sky blue.

"Daddy, I found a bunny!" Crystal shook me out of my thoughts, she held a small white rabbit. It's strange how she never gets cold, she can run around in a short sleeved shirt and shorts and never complain. I'm thinking maybe Nat was right, maybe she does have my powers.  
>"Daddy, can you hear me?" Crystal looked at me weird.<br>"Yeah, sorry honey..." I smiled at her.  
>"Can I play with other kids my age? I think I'm old enough now..." She looked at the ground, then looked back at me.<br>"Well...Alright." I grabbed her hand. "Do you remember when I taught you how to fly?" I asked her, she nodded. "Yeah, Yeah dad I remember. Now lets go!" She jumped up and down.

Crystal's POV-

We flew to my mother's neighborhood. Dad told me all about when my mom died, giving birth to me. I asked him where I came from, and he kind of clammed up. I wonder why... "Dad, I think I can handle being by myself. I'll yell for you if I need you." I let go of his hand.  
>"Are you sure?" he sounded worried.<br>I nodded, and he flew off. I couldn't wait, I have wished to be able to play with kids my age for years. Now I can have friends.  
>There were a group of kids a few yards away, I hurried over to the group. "Hi, my name is Crystal. Can I play with you guys?" I asked politely. Dad taught me not ever to be rude to anyone, even if I didn't like them.<p>

The kids turned around and stared at me, they kept staring. Then they burst out laughing, they pointed at me. "Look at her hair! It's white as snow! That's not normal!" One kid taunted.  
>"She's a freak of nature!" another kid giggled.<br>"Stop! That's not nice." I looked around, tears forming in my eyes. They continued to laugh and taunt me. One boy pushed me over, and I hit my head on the sidewalk. They surrounded me, poking and kicking me. Who knew other children could be so mean. I put my hands up, I was crying. "Enough!" Ice and snow shot out of my hands knocking the kids away. I stood up. They all stared at me scared for their life.  
>"She's a witch, did you see what she did? She's a witch!" They all cried.<p>

Parents came out of their homes and stared at me, I turned around and ran, as fast as I could. "Dad, where are you?!" I yelled as I tripped and fell to the sidewalk, I started to cry.  
>"Crystal, What happened?" Dad hugged me tight.<br>"They made fun of my hair, they called me a freak! They pushed and kicked me. I...I don't know what I did, some kind of snowstorm came from my hands!" I coughed as I ran out of breath.  
>"What came out of your hands?" My dad sounded surprised.<br>"Ice and snow, Like a snowstorm!" I repeated.

He picked me up, and flew me back to the North Pole. He put me in a big red armchair and told me to stay put. I rocked back and forth hugging my knees. Was there something wrong with me? Why did I do that, I don't even know how that happened. It was cool, but a little scary. I felt like my brain was going to throw up from all these racing thoughts. I looked at my dad, he was talking to Santa. His real name was North, but Santa sounded cooler! Santa looked worried, I couldn't hear what they were talking about over all this Christmas music. But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with me!

Dad walked back over and kneeled beside the chair with a smile on his face. "So you said Ice and snow came out of your hands?" He asked again. I nodded.  
>"Remember when I told you about who I am, and what my job was?" He asked. I nodded again.<br>"You have those same powers as me." He kissed my forehead.  
>"Really, that's so cool!" I beamed, smiling.<p>

"You need to know how to properly use your powers, so I'll do my best to teach you." He explained standing up. I nodded, this is so exciting, I can't wait to learn more. Maybe I can use my powers to make snowmen, and ice sculptures! I'll be the best ice sculpture and snowman builder in the entire world!  
>I stood up and followed my dad outside.<br>"Alright, now first you're going to need to learn to fly all by yourself. The first rule of flying, is believing you can fly." He paced across the snow explaining to me.  
>"I believe dad, you don't need to worry about that!" I smiled.<br>"Then all you have to do is get a running start and jump really high. The wind will take it from there." dad said.  
>I nodded, I started to run, picking up speed I jumped high. I fell and tumbled across the snow. "Ow... I did everything you told me to, why can't I fly?" I stood up and shook off all the snow.<p>

"I might of left out something important, You have to be able to control yourself or you'll fall." He sat in the snow. I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
>I tried again, I was in the air a few seconds before falling back down. I stood up and tried and tried again. Finally I got the hang of it.<br>"Daddy, look I'm flying!" I shakily flew in the air in circles.  
>"Great, Your a natural!" He laughed.<p>

I flew back down and tripped trying to land. "I need to work on my landings!" I giggled. He nodded and smiled.  
>"Y'know Christmas is in a few weeks, and you never told me what you wanted." He ruffled my hair.<br>"I want a crystal on a necklace." I smiled and motioned to put an imaginary necklace around my neck. He laughed. "Anything for you sweetheart!" He kissed my forehead.  
>I love Christmas, it's my favorite holiday. Presents underneath the tree, hot chocolate, Caroling that dad takes me to watch. And Santa lets me ride on his sleigh when he delivers the presents!<br>I can't wait for Christmas, it's going to be the best one ever!


	11. She can take care of herself

Jack's POV-

I spent most of the day, searching for the perfect Ice Crystal. I had the Yeti's at the workshop make the chain. The kind of ice that would never melt! That would be perfect for Crystal.

I kept searching, but I couldn't find one. North said that kind of ice was rare, and very hard to find. I kept flying around, searching in every nook and cranny. I knew what it looked like. Shiny, glowing bright blue, and very smooth. It would take me the rest of the winter to find the damn thing! I threw my fists up in frustration, and kept searching.

Crystal's POV-

Dad was out searching for something, he didn't tell me what though. I hate it when he keeps secrets. I sat in that big armchair that's ten times my size, by a big fireplace. With no fire. I didn't like it warm, I liked to be freezing. The cold is my comfort zone. I watched a yeti light a match and throw it in the fire place, stubborn thing... I pointed my hand at the growing fire, put it out, put it out, I closed my eyes. I heard a gush of wind, opening my eyes to see the fire was out. The yeti glared at me, and lit another match throwing it in the fire place. I crossed my arms, and pointed my hand at the fire putting it out. The yeti threw its arms up in the air, frustrated. I laughed so hard I fell out of the chair, my hand smacked the ground. Beautiful ice flowed from my fingertips, covering the floor, the chair and anything else nearby.

I looked at the yeti, his fur was covered in snow, I fell over laughing. "What happened here?" I heard my dad's voice, I turned around and pointed at the yeti. "He started it!" I said.  
>The yeti shook his head and pointed at me.<br>"Jeez Crystal, can I leave you alone for five minuets without you icing something over?" He crossed his arms, he had a small bag in his hands.  
>"Actually you've been gone for more than an hour...What's in the bag?" I locked my eyes on that bag.<br>"Nothing..." He put the bag in his hoodie pocket.

Secrets, secrets. I hate it, keeping all these secrets from me, I'll find out what's in that bag. I yawned, I'm so tired.  
>"Come on kiddo, time for bed." my dad smiled.<br>I got off the chair, and walked to my room.  
>"Do you want me to tuck you in?" He called.<br>"No thanks, I'm too old for that." I yelled back, opening my door, walking inside and closing my door. I shut my light off, the only light left was moon light. Dad told me about Manny (Man in the moon), and how he made my dad the spirit of winter, Jack Frost. He told me how Manny chose the Guardians, and about Pitch. In all truth, I'm kind of curious, I never really met Pitch. I know the Tooth fairy, North, Sandman, and The Easter Bunny (My favorite). But I've only heard stories about Pitch Black, never really seen him, or met him for that matter.

I rolled over on my side, facing away from the window. A shadow appeared on the wall, was I asleep? Maybe I was dreaming. But the shadow laughed... "**Such a spirited child, so full of hope. I will have to change that!**"  
>I rolled over and sat up. "Who are you?" I blinked.<br>He laughed again. "**Pitch, Pitch Black.**" he smiled.  
>"Nice to meet you, I'm Crystal." I smiled.<br>He had a look of disgust on his face, like I said something wrong. Then something wrapped around my wrist, it was a black sand. It got tighter and tighter. "Ow, stop! That hurts!" I tried to pull it off but it got tighter. I closed my eyes, I thought hard. And opened my eyes, the sand was frozen. And I broke free.  
>"<strong>You have the same powers as your father, interesting...<strong>" He smiled.  
>More sand wrapped around me, each and every one I froze and broke free of. "You need to stop, What kind of person are you to hurt children?" I yelled, freezing more and more of the sand.<br>"**such pretty hair.**" he ran his sleek fingers through my white hair.  
>"Get your hands off me!" I smacked his hand away. "Just because I'm ten doesn't mean I can't beat you up!" I crossed my arms, no one was aloud to touch my hair.<p>

He laughed, I didn't understand what was so funny all of a sudden. The door opened, my dad came in. "Pitch! Get away from my daughter!" He pointed his staff at Pitch.  
>"<strong>Now, Now Jack. I didn't come to start a fight.<strong>" He grinned and put his hand on my shoulder. I pulled away.  
>"Don't touch me!" I growled.<br>"Leave, now!" My dad yelled.  
>Pitch smiled and disappeared. Dad raced over to my side, his face painted with worry. "Crystal, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he kissed my forehead.<br>"No, I'm fine. He tried to hurt me, but I stopped him." I smiled. Why is he so worried, he's never like this. He's always filled with happiness, and silly jokes.  
>"What do you mean you stopped him?" He questioned.<p>

I told him how I froze the black sand, and broke free of the grip. And his eyes widened. "Your learning fast, pretty powerful for a little tike like you." He smiled.  
>"I'm not little, dad. Now can I go to sleep?" I yawned. He kissed my forehead, said goodnight and left the room. I rolled on my side, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.<p> 


	12. Christmas!

Crystal's POV-

It was Christmas eve, there were plenty of presents under the tree, the tree was huge. I was getting ready to go with Santa, and dad was talking to him. He came over to me. "Honey, how about this year you stay here?" he smiled at me.  
>"But dad, I go every year!" I pouted.<br>"Now you know pouting gets you no where!" He crossed his arms.  
>"I know..." I turned around and walked away. I go every year, why was dad being so unfair? First he keeps secrets, then he stops me from doing what I love. Christmas is only once a year...<p>

I sat down in the big red armchair by the fireplace, I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth. Dad sat on the floor next to the chair. "What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him, then looked away. "You're being unfair!" I whined.  
>"Life is full of unfairness kid, you gotta get used to it." he patted my back.<br>"You're keeping secrets from me." I stood up and walked to my room, slamming the door.

Jack's POV-

What's gotten into her? She's being more stubborn than usual...Maybe I should go talk to her...I stood up off the ground and walked to Crystal's room. I knocked on the door.  
>"Go away dad, I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled, I could tell she was crying.<br>"Crystal sweetie, open the door!" I pounded on the door.  
>"Ow." I heard her say, then cry harder. Somehow I got the door open, There was Crystal her wrist was bleeding. She had a piece of broken glass in her hand. her blood was on the glass.<p>

"Oh my god Crystal, what did you do?" I pulled the piece of broken glass from her. She cried harder. "I'm so sorry dad..."  
>I never expected her to cut herself, she's so happy all the time. I had never seen this side of her. I glanced over at the broken window, glass all over the floor. Then I looked back at Crystal. "My hair is so ugly..." she mumbled.<br>"No, baby. Your hair is beautiful!" I kissed her cheek. "C'mon, you've had a long day. Go to sleep Christmas is tomorrow!" I smiled, she snuggled under the covers after I bandaged her cut. "Goodnight.." She sniffled.  
>"Goodnight, baby girl" I closed the door.<p>

Crystal's POV-

I opened my eyes, light shined through the broken window. Christmas! I got out of bed, and opened the door and ran to the tree. My dad sat in the armchair, he looked tired, like he didn't sleep. "Morning dad." I smiled.  
>"Morning. Merry Christmas sweetie." He tried to smile, but it was fake.<br>I grabbed a present and put it on my dad's lap. "Open it." I smiled.  
>"Alright" he smiled. He unwrapped it, and smiled. It was a scarf!<br>"You like it? the yeti's taught me how to knit!" I smiled.  
>"I love it. Open your presents." He pointed to two wrapped gifts. I don't ask for much on Christmas, I already have a loving family, well my dad. He's my only family.<p>

I picked up a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with snowflakes on it. I tore off the paper, and opened the box. I pulled out a light blue hoodie with white frosted on the shoulders. It was a little big, but I loved it either way.  
>"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I was so happy I almost cried.<p>

He held out another one, I took it from him and opened the box. A beautiful silver chain with a shiny light-blue crystal on the end. I put it around my neck, it sparkled.  
>"Just what I asked for, thanks!" I hugged him.<br>Best Christmas ever!


	13. Leaving home

It had been way too long, I'm fifteen now...I can't stay here anymore, I have to leave. I had no choice. Dad couldn't believe me when I told him, he insisted I stay. But I told him no...  
>"Sweetie, you can't leave...Where you going to go?" He kind of panicked.<br>"Don't call me sweetie, I am NOT a little girl anymore!" I growled, I hated it when he treated me like a baby. He needs to except, I grew up.  
>"I'm leaving...Bye." I walked away, of course he followed me.<br>"Be careful, alright?" He put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "Bye, dad..." I walked out of the Workshop, or whatever you want to call it...

I flew off, I love flying. It's my favorite thing to do when I'm bored. I landed on a sidewalk. I looked around, It was late fall. Late November probably... I started to walk down the sidewalk, counting my steps out loud like a crazy person...I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into someone. I fell over. A boy, who was reading a book, dropped his book and laughed. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." he apologized. He reached his hand down, and I grabbed it. He helped me up.  
>"It's okay...I often don't watch where I'm going either..." I smiled, and finally got a good look at his face. Brown hair, brown eyes. An adorable smile... Wait, did I just think that?<br>I bent down and picked up his book and handed it to him. "My name is Crystal..." A light blush warmed my cheeks. What's happening to me...  
>"That's a pretty name. I'm Jamie." he smiled at me.<br>"My mom picked the name..." I brushed a piece of hair from my face. "Anyway, Do you know anywhere I can stay...? I left home..." I looked down.  
>"You can stay at my house, I'm sure my parents won't mind." He shrugged.<br>"Thanks..." I said we started to walk towards his house.  
>"If you don't mind me asking...Did you dye your hair?" He looked at my long white hair.<br>"No, it's naturally white...Why?" I asked.  
>"Your going to think I'm crazy...But you have the same color hair as Jack Frost." He laughed.<p>

I swallowed hard. Did he know Jack Frost was my dad, no that's not possible. He couldn't know, he couldn't. "Your not crazy...I have never met anyone else who believed in him. Most people call me crazy." I laughed.  
>We got to his house, we walked inside. Warm air hit me, I hated warmth...<br>"It's too warm in here..." I took off my knitted snow cap off and stuffed it in my hoodie pocket. Jamie started to walk upstairs. "Hey, can I come with you? I don't like being alone..." I ran over to follow him, when he nodded.

We went into his room, posters and drawings on the walls. A TV, and a PS3. "Nice room..." I looked around, I sat on the floor.  
>"Thanks. So how old are you?" He sat on his bed.<br>"Fifteen, you?" I smiled.  
>"Sixteen." He smiled back.<br>I felt a blush creep over my face. Am I...No... I can't have a crush on a guy I just met...Does love work that fast?  
>I started tugging at the hem of my hoodie.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing my nervousness.  
>"Yeah, just nervous." I hugged my knees to my chest. Damnit! way to go, Crys!<br>"Why?" He got off his bed and sat next to me. He's so sweet...  
>I shrugged. "No reason..." I looked away blushing. I think he noticed why I was blushing, he started to blush too.<p>

I stood up and moved away, to stop myself from doing something I may regret. He looked at me. "What's wrong?"  
>"I don't know..." I shrugged, and leaned against the wall. I looked at my feet, counting in my head.<br>"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. Sweetness, and bitterness life was at this moment. "It's not your fault, I have a secret..." I looked down.  
>"What's your secret?" he questioned with a smile.<br>"You won't believe me..." I put my hands in my hoodie pockets. I sat down on his bed. He sat next to me. "Try me!" He grinned.  
>"I'm... I'm Jack Frost's daughter." I looked down, then looked at Jamie. His smile grew bigger, his eyes widened a bit. "That's amazing!" he nudged my shoulder.<br>"Really? everyone calls me crazy, and says I'm a freak of nature because of my hair." I shuddered remember that awful day, when dad let me go play with kids my own age. I was only ten, they called me names, kicked me, pushed me. It was the worst day of my life. The day I discovered my powers.  
>"Your hair is beautiful, other girls would give anything to have hair as pretty as yours" He smiled blushing.<br>"You really think my hair is pretty?" I asked.  
>"Of course." That adorable smile he has is just breath taking.<br>I kissed his cheek. He face turned red, and he shivered.  
>"Watch this." I touched the window pane, and ice started to cover it.<p>

"How'd you do that?" he asked amazed. I laughed, no one ever was impressed with my powers except dad. "One of the things my dad taught me." I smiled. I sat back down on the bed next to him.  
>"It's kind of sad no one appreciates your gift..." He looked at me. I nodded, I felt like I was going to pass out. Our shoulders pressed together, his warmth creeped across my cold body. I bit my lip. I couldn't work up the courage to kiss his lips, though I want to. I could tell he couldn't either.<br>I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired... I flew all the way from the north pole!" I laughed.  
>He smiled, and put his arm around me. I felt so warm, his body heat overwhelmed my cold skin. I shuddered.<p>

"You can sleep in here tonight, I'll sleep on the couch." he offered, I shook my head. "No, I'm not taking your bed away from you. Besides, I don't like being in a room alone." I took a breath, and remembered Pitch always comes when I'm alone. He stared at me blushing.  
>"What?" I looked back at him. "I'll sleep on the floor in here... If you don't mind. You didn't think I was going to ask to sleep with you did you?" I laughed. He shrugged.<br>"As long as your comfortable." he said.

It started to get dark, and I stared out the window watching street lights turn on. "Crystal?" Jamie called my name. I turned around. "Are you alright?" he asked. I shrugged. "I'm homesick...I guess I miss dad."  
>"Well I'm going to go to sleep. If you want to talk, wake me up." He climbed in his bed and rolled over. "Goodnight."<br>"Night..." I replied softly. After Jamie fell asleep, I couldn't help but hover over his bed and watch him. I was falling for a boy I barely knew, didn't dad say this is the same way it happened with mom? Yes, I think he did say that.

After a while of laying on the floor, and not being comfortable, I pulled off my hoodie. I had a light blue tank top underneath. I still couldn't sleep. I looked over at Jamie. It wouldn't hurt, I'm really tired. He probably wouldn't mind. I crawled under the covers beside him, facing away from him. My back against his, my legs tangled with his legs. I could hear him breathing. Steady breathing, I counted in my head till I fell asleep.


	14. New friends

I opened my eyes, I totally forgot I crawled into Jamie's bed, and was now laying next to him. I tried to sit up without waking him up, but it didn't work. He sat up and looked at me his face slowly turning red.  
>"I..I couldn't sleep last night...I hope you don't mind, but I crawled in with you." I stood up off the bed and put my hoodie back on.<br>"That's alright..." He smiled, blushing. I swear this boy is going to drive me crazy over him, his smile, his laugh, his eyes. I'm kind of tired of waiting for him to make a move on me.  
>"Jamie..." I kneaded my lower lip with my teeth.<br>"Yeah?" He looked at me.  
>"I know we just met...But I think I'm falling for you." My cheeks turned bright red.<br>"Really? Same with me." he smiled. My heart skipped a beat, did I hear what I thought I just heard? Yes I did.  
>I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. His eyes grew wide, but he closed them. My eyes were already closed. Best first kiss ever! Then things got a little out of hand. I climbed on the bed, hovered over him, kissing him deeper.<p>

He pulled away, we stared at each other for a few moments. A surprised look painted on his face. That's my fear, my one weakness. I'm scared I can't control myself. "I.. I'm sorry" I choked on the words. I sat back, I was sitting still on the bed between his legs.  
>"It's alright...I enjoyed it." He smiled, I smiled back. I didn't want to risk anything, by kissing him again. I didn't want to regret anything. I wasn't paying attention to Jamie at the moment, I didn't notice until he crashed his lips onto mine. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Wonderful moments, the most beautiful life can give us. Next thing I knew my lips were on his neck, kissing tenderly. I couldn't help myself, he was just too sweet to waste.<p>

I kept kissing his neck, my cold lips in contact with his warm skin. A small soft moan escaped his lips. Music to my ears, his voice, just as luscious as he is. This moment is much too innocent, to take advantage of so I moved back to kiss his lips. "You taste like candy canes." I giggled in between kisses. I pulled away. "You want to go for a walk?" I asked.  
>He smiled. "Sure."<p>

Pure love, innocent, carefree love. Just the way I like it, for now. He's way too addictive for me, like a drug. His lips, his hair, his eyes, his smile. I never felt like this before, maybe it was meant to be. True love, something that can't be bought at a store, or made with paper and string. Perfection, that's what it was. Everything I ever asked for, to be loved by someone who loves me for who I am inside, and not just my looks!

Jamie got his jacket on, and we went for a walk. Leaves fluttered off the trees, it was cool outside. I wish it was colder. I wonder how my dad is doing without me... He's probably freaking out, still. A cold wind hit the back of my head. "Dad?" I mumbled. Jamie looked at me.  
>"What'd you say?" he asked.<br>"I thought I heard my dad..." I said, looking around. I didn't see him.  
>"Really? You think he's here...?" He nudged me smiling.<br>"Probably not..." I shook my head, ignoring any thoughts telling me I should go home. Jamie shrugged. "You shrug a lot, you know that right?" I laughed.  
>"Yeah, I know." He smiled and kissed my cheek.<p>

We walked till it started getting dark. Then we headed home, Jamie opened the door for me. Such a gentleman. "I forgot, I want you to meet my little sister." He took me upstairs, and knocked on a pink painted door with the name 'Sophie' written on it in crayon. The little girl opened the door, she looked around ten with long blonde hair. "Hi, I'm Sophie" She smiled. Such a cute kid, I was cute when I was small too. "I'm Crystal." I smiled back at her.  
>"I like your necklace." She pointed to my crystal necklace. I remember how my dad searched forever to find this ice crystal. He is such a great dad...<br>"Thank you."


	15. Wanting

It had been three weeks since I left home, I haven't talked with my dad since the day I left... It was December, meaning snow covered the ground most of the time. Jamie told me they were going to pick out a tree next week, he wanted me to come. I'm not a big 'tree' person, the dazzling lights are what suits me. But I said I'd come, to be polite.

I laid on Jamie's bed, I had spent three hours putting three feet of snow on the ground. Snow day, no school for Jamie! I don't like being alone, that's a fear of mine. If Jamie went to school, I'd force myself to go back to the north pole. But I want to show my dad I don't need him. "You want to go outside?" Jamie looked at me.  
>"Nah, too tired. Hit me up in an hour." I rolled over on my side, yawned and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.<p>

I opened my eyes, and sat up. Jamie wasn't in the room, he probably went to get something to eat. I'm never hungry for some reason, I hardly ever eat...No wonder I'm so damn skinny... I heard the door open, and Jamie walked in.  
>"You sleep okay?" He smiled, his smile is so adorable!<br>"Yeah, you still want to go outside?" I asked him.  
>"Sure." he said.<p>

I put my hoodie on, and he put his coat on. We walked out the door, snowflakes slowly flew through the air. Disappearing as soon as it hit warmth. I was covered in snow in seconds, I held my hand out. A snowflake landed gently on my hand, but didn't melt. Another and another until my hand was white.  
>"Your hands must be really cold, for those snowflakes not to melt." He smiled.<br>"Yeah, my skin is as cold as ice." I shook my hand and all the snowflakes flew from my hand. "This cold temperature doesn't bother you?" he asked.  
>"No, I was made for this weather. I can't stand summer, or spring. Any temperature higher than forty degrees I can't stand." I shrugged.<p>

"Though you can stand me, and my body heat?" He laughed. A blush creeped across my face. "I guess." I smiled, as he placed a warm kiss on my cheek. I'm officially addicted to Jamie Bennett, he's a drug. The fuzziness inside me overwhelms my brain, and next thing I knew I had him pinned against a tree. I kissed his lips, again and again.  
>"Your so addictive, I can't get enough." I giggled. He blushed hard, and smiled adorably.<p>

Kissing didn't seem like enough, anymore. Not even running my fingers through his chocolate brown hair, was enough. I felt so far ahead of the game, my head just might explode. I found myself at times, hands frantically searching the upper half of his body for something. Shirts still on and he questions me, though I never hint to him what I'm searching for, and why hands are caressing him like that. It's only been three weeks, and I feel like I've known him for years. And we're only teenagers, but I feel like we're adults. We act mature enough, but our age protests differently.

We walked home, I stared at him for quite some time, I lost myself in his eyes. Once we got into the house, I sat on the couch. He sat next to me smiling. I wanted to tell him exactly how I felt, but I was afraid he'd reject my reasons. He might reject my wants, and me altogether... I leaned on Jamie a bit, and reached my hand up to caress his cheek, while slowly kissing the other one. His face got redder, but he smiled letting me touch his face. His skin is so soft, I think I might faint!

My hands started touching his chest, rubbing in slow circles as I kissed his neck. My heart started to beat real fast, as he moaned softly. I nipped his ear lobe, and kissed under his ear. I let my tongue run against his neck, and moved back to kiss his lips.  
>"Jamie...I..." I took a breath.<br>"Yeah, what is it?" He locked his eyes onto mine.  
>"Nothing, never mind..." I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell him how much I wanted him.<p> 


	16. He returns

Today was the day, Jamie and his family were going to pick out a tree. As I said before I'm not a big tree fan. I only like the lights that go on them. But I told him I would go anyway.

I laid on Jamie's bed pretending I was asleep, I heard him walk into the room. I wanted to go to sleep, so I really wasn't pretending I was trying to go to sleep but my brain keeps telling me to get up. I felt warm hands touch my shoulder, I only had my tank top on and my skin looks like I've been dead. I rolled over and blinked sleepily at Jamie. He smiled adorably and it reminded me why I had to get up.  
>"Time to go get the tree." He bent down and kissed my nose.<br>"Alright, give me a second. You go ahead downstairs I'll come down in five." I sat up, yawned and stretched my arms and back.

Jamie left the room, and I got off my bed, putting my hoodie on. I slipped my shoes on and turned to Jamie's bedroom door. The door was covered in ugly black sand, bottom to top.  
>"<strong> Hello Crystal, it's been a while. But I've found you again.<strong>" That horrible voice, it was Pitch. I turned around there he was, standing there smiling at me like we're pals or buddies or something.  
>"You need to leave before I kick your ass!" I hissed, Icy wind circled my hands. I was ready to fight him, my dad told me what he did to mom. I'm strong enough to take him down.<br>"**I'm not here to hurt you, I clearly see I'm no match for you.**" A grinned creeped across his face. This isn't like Pitch, he never admits defeat.  
>"Whatever you're trying to pull, it isn't working!" I kept the icy wind flowing around my hands and arms even stronger than before.<br>He smiled, and the black sand wrapped around my arms. I tried to freeze the sand but I couldn't. I concentrated really hard, and the sand froze and shattered.  
>"I told you I'm stronger than you Pitch, your not going to win this battle!" I was getting ready to direct the ice towards him when he disappeared.<br>Was he scared?

I ran downstairs, and Jamie sat on the couch waiting for me. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and we walked outside. Jamie's mom and Sophie were already in the car. "Um Jamie, I'd rather fly than ride in the car. If that's alright with you." I stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets.  
>"That's okay with me. Do you know where to go?" He asked.<br>"I'll follow the car." I kissed his cheek, and he got in the car. I flew off and followed the car to the tree place, or whatever they called it.

I landed beside the car and Jamie and his little sister got out. "This place is weird..." I looked around, trees sat but they weren't connected to the ground.  
>"Yeah, you'll get used to the way this place looks." Jamie put his arm around me. I love it how he doesn't feel the need to take it any further than innocent romance. Although sometimes I wish he would. I could used a rough lust filled kiss every once in a while, hands searching frantically. Loving words whispered through moans. But that would ruin and fulfill the moment at the same time.<p>

"What's the point of taking hours to pick a tree?" I looked at Jamie trying to get my mind off my desires. "Well, we have to find the perfect tree. Not too old, the needles shouldn't fall off right away. It's hard to explain..." He shrugged smiling.  
>"Sounds like hours wasted on a lost cause..." I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked at him. I wanted to kiss those lips so bad, I wanted to push him against a tree and let my hands search and caress his body. But I couldn't, something was stopping me. Was it a half of my brain trying to control the other half? Maybe I have brain worms or something, I feel like I've changed.<p>

"Crys, you okay?" He noticed me staring at him, while battling with my brain on what I should do. "Yeah, I'm fine." for the first time in weeks I blushed. My child side takes over once in a while, and I'm like a doe, innocent till corrupted by a hunters gun. Forever lost in myself. But I don't usually realize what I'm doing till I'm in the middle of doing it, and it's always something bad. Saying sorry isn't enough at that point, because I couldn't undo what was already done. But I promised myself I would change for the better, that I would get rid of my deepest darkest desires, that urge to touch and be touched. But I don't think I could ever ask Jamie to do that.

I felt warm lips pressed to my cheek, I closed my eyes letting his warmth grasp my face. I took a breath in and let it out, the warmth left me as he pulled his lips away. Addictive, he's my drug, I'm an hopeless addict that wants rehab, but keeps going back for more. "Jamie..." I whispered. My eyes fluttered open, they focused on his lips, god I want those lips on my body. Not just on my face, but the rest of me as well. "Hmm?" He answered.  
>"I want..." I choked on the words, my brain screamed not to say it. My heart told me to confess.<br>"You want what?" he sounded confused. My mind screamed at me, it told me to stop talking, to walk away, to forget I ever wanted him. To tell him I don't like him anymore. My heart said differently, to tell him how much I want him, told me to wrap my arms around him and kiss him roughly, to let my hands wander his body.  
>"You." I kissed him, my mind was wrong, I wanted him so bad!<br>"What do you mean?" He still sounded confused, did I have to spell it out for him?  
>I sighed. "Forget it." I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and turned away leaning against Jamie's parents van.<p>

After they picked out the tree we headed back home. As soon as we got inside I ran up to Jamie's room and laid on his bed. He followed me, shutting the door behind him. "What happened back there? What did you mean by you want me?" He paced around the room like a lost insect. "I thought I told you to forget it..." I mumbled, rolling on my side. "I can't forget it Crys, you need to tell me what you meant." I felt him sit on the bed. "I want your body...Not just your face, I want to kiss your body...I want you to kiss my body too." It was kind of hard to explain, and after I did I wanted to throw up, I felt so dirty.

I felt him get off the bed, I heard him pace around the room processing what he just heard. I rolled over watched him pace at least ten times around the room. "I'm serious." I said, and he stopped to look at me. Then started pacing again, I sighed. "I guess you're upset then..." I mumble, staring at the floor.  
>"No." he said. "I'm not upset, just surprised..." He looked at me, a small noticeable smile on his face. "Well, it wasn't easy for me to say. It took a lot of courage to say that..." I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest.<br>"I know." He replied and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at him, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. I was trying to hold back the monster inside me, the one who acts before she thinks. He kisses me back, a passionate romantic kiss, no lust involved. I really needed something more, before I end up doing something I'm not proud of.

I put my arms around him, tracing my finger on the curves of his back. I laid my head on his shoulder. My desires were getting much stronger, I kissed his earlobe, kissed below his ear, and started to kiss his neck. He moved, and let me lay back on the bed and he hovered over me. I pulled him close, and kept kissing him. He ran his fingers through my hair, and hummed as I kissed him. His legs were tangled with mine. My hands ran down his chest, his shirt was soft but a very thin cloth. I could feel his light muscles through his shirt. "I love you" I whispered, kissing him again, he smiled.  
>"I love you too." He kissed my forehead, I always longed to hear those words. And now I finally heard them.<p> 


	17. Lustfilled monster

It was almost Christmas, Jamie asked what I wanted. And I told him I didn't want anything. I didn't need anything, I had everything I ever wanted. Someone to care about and love me, other than my father. I didn't tell Jamie anything, I said I had everything and I didn't want anything more than to be with him on Christmas.

"Are you sure you don't want anything? Not one gift, a necklace, a ring, a bracelet?" He asked me again. I looked at him, did he want to get me something I didn't need. "No, I told you all I need is right here in front of me." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're all that I want for Christmas!" I pressed my cold lips against his. He put his hands on my hips, and smiled at me.  
>"What bout' you? Do you want anything." I asked.<br>"Not really, I don't usually get gifts anymore, just gift cards or money." He shrugged. I smiled. "You're picky? From what I heard guy's aren't ever picky." I laughed.  
>"Well..." He shrugged again, making me laugh even harder.<br>"There goes the shrugging, your shoulders are going to get twisted and stuck you keep shrugging like that!" I joked, kissing his nose.

I walked over to the stereo system, kneeled down and flipped through some discs, and put one in. Skipped through the songs till my favorite came on, it was a little slow, but it was beautiful. "I love this song." I smiled turning in up, swaying my hips slowly. Jamie laughed. "You like slow songs?"  
>"Yeah, wanna dance?" I winked at him.<br>"Uh...Sure. I'm not a good dancer though." He shrugged.  
>"Oh, come here." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over, I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist. I put my arms around his neck.<p>

"Now, just follow my lead." I moved and he moved with me, after a little while I laid my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth. I lost myself in the music, I felt his warm breath on my neck, I felt his heart beat. I lost control. My vision clouded with black, I swear. It was blurry.

I had him pinned to the bed, he stared up at me, surprised with my boldness. His shirt was off, I must have took it off because it was on the floor. I no longer had my hoodie, I was in my tank top and torn jeans. I noticed my hands had been fiddling with his belt, obviously trying to take off his pants. "I'm sorry..." I literally jumped off the bed. I started to cry, I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't fight the monster taking over me, I wasn't going to let it go either. I put my hoodie on. "I'm leaving, I'm sorry..." Tears ran down my face dropping to the floor.  
>"No, don't leave. Please." Jamie said, worry in his voice.<br>"I have to, before I...lose all control." I opened the window.  
>"Crys, please don't leave. I love you, please!" He grabbed my arm. My eyes burned, I felt like throwing up. I pulled away from his grasp. "Just let me go, let me leave." I felt his hand on my face, warmth. "Please don't leave. Don't do this to me. I love you, what are you so scared of?" He pleaded.<p>

"I don't want to take advantage of you. I have a monster inside me, it clouds my vision. It scares me, I don't want to scare you too. I almost couldn't stop myself when we were on the bed...I almost..." I started to cry, and for the first time in years I wanted to cut myself. Pain was my medicine, it helped me overcome things. It was a solution to all my problems. The scars on my arms were still there, Jamie never questioned what they were from. I respected that, I wouldn't of told him even if he did ask. "Don't worry, you stopped yourself because you care. And in truth I didn't mind, I was just surprised." He shrugged, and kissed my cheek.  
>"Jamie Bennett, I swear if your eyes don't get me high your lips will." I laughed, and hugged him. He smiled, and held me tight. "Your so silly." He kissed me.<p> 


	18. Drunk

It was New years eve, well not eve yet it was five pm. I sat on Jamie's bed. I was reading one of his books, a fairy tale book that he had kept from when he was little. Cinderella who lost her shoe, so stupid, a prince searching for who the shoe would fit, unrealistic. That's why they call them fairy tales!

Jamie walked into the room and sat next to me, he smiled that adorable grin. "So my friend is throwing a party at his house, and we're invited." He started to say. "I've never been to a party before!" I beamed.  
>"I'll take you want to go then?" He laughed.<br>"Hell yes." I smiled standing up. "I need a dress. Do you think you're mom would mind if I borrowed one of hers?" I asked.  
>"No, she'll be fine with it." He smiled. I ran out of the room and searched through her closet, the only dress in there was a short black dress. It had a pair of black high heels. I quickly got dressed, and whipped up some snowflake earrings. I walked back into Jamie's room.<p>

"How do I look?" I asked turning around and looking in Jamie's mirror on the wall. "It's a little short." He said. He was right it went past my waist, but was way above my knees. "It's all that was in there." I shrugged.  
>"Alright lets go." He smiled as we walked downstairs and out the door.<p>

His friends house was pretty big, not a mansion but bigger than a regular house. When we walked inside, the smell of liquor hit me. The sweet smell of roses mixed with the wine smell. The house was filled with people, Guys and girls arms linked as they sipped beer. "Hey Jamie." A guys voice called, he walked over to us.  
>"Hey Nick." Jamie smiled. Then the guy looked at me.<br>"Who's your sexy lady friend?" He grinned, he was drunk.  
>"None of your goddamn business." I growled.<br>"Feisty, I like em' that way." He said, and walked off. I rolled my eyes, Jamie looked at me and shrugged. "I'm going to go over there, if you need me come find me." I walked over and poured myself a glass of wine. I know I'm only fifteen and I really shouldn't be drinking, but I wanted to.

I took a drink of the wine. It wasn't bad, it actually tasted good. I took a few more sips, till it was empty, then refilled the glass. Eight more glasses later, I was tripping over myself. I went looking for Jamie, Finally I found him talking to some girls, friends of his. When I walked over the girls left.  
>"Hey sexy." I giggled, of course I was talking to Jamie. I was drunk, my vision was blurred and my words slurred. "Crys, are you okay?" He asked.<br>"I'm fucking wonderful!" I kissed him. He must of tasted the wine on my lips.  
>"Your drunk." He pulled away from my kiss. I pressed my lips back to his, and my hands wandered down his body.<br>"Your lips taste so fucking good! I wonder how the rest of you tastes." I giggled, fiddling with his belt, trying to get it off.  
>"Stop, your drunk. Before you regret something." He said trying to push me off, but I was much too strong.<p>

"But I want you, so bad. So fucking bad!" I got the belt buckle undone, now trying to pull down his jeans.  
>"That's the wine talking, it isn't you Crys." He grabbed my hands, and pulled them away from his pants. "Let go." I tried to free myself from his hands, but I couldn't.<br>"No, we're leaving." He tried dragging me to the door.  
>"Not until I get what I want." I struggled as he opened the door and took me outside. It was snowing. "You can be so whiny sometimes. " He kept hold of me, until I slipped and fell in the snow, landing on my ass. "Damn." I hiccupped.<p>

He took me home, it was about eleven at night. He took me upstairs, and took me in his room, sitting me on the bed, letting go of my wrists. "Why'd we leave, I thought you like being touched." I grinned.  
>"Your drunk, Crys. You won't remember any of this in the morning." He paced around the room. "Baby, come here." I motioned for him to come closer. He walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "I still want you." I kissed his lips, tugging at his shirt. He pulled away. "Don't." He growled.<br>I messed up, big time.


	19. Regrets and apoligies

I opened my eyes, I had a major migraine. I looked around, my vision was a bit blurry, I blinked a few times and it returned to normal. I was on the bed, Jamie laid next to me. I shook him. He sat up, and looked at me. "My head hurts." I groaned.  
>"You got drunk last night, at the party. I had to take you home." he said bluntly and laid back down. Why was Jamie so upset, I tried to remember but everything was a blur.<br>"What's wrong?" I shook him again.  
>"You acted like a slut last night, I never had seen that side of you. I thought I could bring you to a party, but you embarrassed me by getting drunk." His tone was disappointment and anger mixed together.<br>"I'm sorry..." I kissed his cheek.  
>"Sorry don't mean nothing unless you change Crys." He said, sitting up and getting off the bed. His shirt was off, and he had boxers on. Did we...? I pulled up the covers to see if I had clothes on, I had pajamas on. Alright, at least I didn't do something I would regret.<p>

Jamie got dressed, and I got off the bed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." I kissed his shoulder.  
>"I love you too." He turned around and kissed my lips. Candy canes, he tastes like candy canes. I can't believe we haven't done it yet, y'know that thing people do that...never mind. Sex, that's what it's called. He's very hard to resist, caught me in a hurricane that boy did. But if he wants to take it slow, I'm willing to do that. My desires can wait, at least I hope they can.<p>

"I really am sorry about last night, although I really don't remember what happened..." I said holding him close.  
>"It's alright, I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you!" He laughed, kissing me. I ran my fingers through his chocolate brown hair that always smells really good. I must of done something really good to deserve Jamie in my life. "No one can stay mad at this face!" I pointed to my face.<br>"You do have a really pretty face." He kissed my cheek.  
>"Aww, thank you." I smiled, kissing his lips.<p> 


	20. Gunshots and Blood

It was the first week of March, it got a bit warmer, Jamie hasn't been wearing his big coat. Just a jacket, I guess he was comfortable. I always wore my tank top now, it was too warm for me to wear my hoodie. Everyone stared at me when he and I went on a walk, I wonder why. Jamie told me its because not many people wear tank tops in March, I told him I'm not ordinary either. My hair... Mostly. I didn't like when they stare at me, reminds me of that time when I was ten. I already mentioned it before, so I shouldn't have to repeat myself.

I stared out the window, watching snow melt, it was a weekend. Jamie wouldn't have to go back to school till Monday, I hated him leaving. I miss him often when I'm alone, I miss everything when I'm alone. I miss the voices, mine and Jamie's mixed together, the hugs, warmth coming and leaving my body. Most of all I missed the kisses, the sparks sent my heart racing.

"Crys?" I heard his voice, I remember when we first met. That heated moment when my heart lifted, I felt so great. "Yeah?" I glanced in his direction, sadness in my voice. Spring and Summer downed me, the heat almost killing me, literally.  
>"I've been calling your name for five minutes. You okay?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged. "The air is getting warmer, its hard for me to adapt." I looked at him.<p>

"Want me to get you an ice pack?" He kissed my cheek, making me smile. "Nah, I'll be fine." I tried to reassure myself.  
>"You wanna go for a walk?" he kissed me again, this time on the lips. He knows that walks always cheer me up. I nodded. "Of course, I love going on walks." I kissed him back.<p>

He got his jacket on, he gave me one of his really light jackets, and I put it on. We walked outside, I noticed how much snow had melted, a lot! I didn't understand, it was still cold out. Not that cold, but still cold enough for snow to stay. At least I thought... "I wish the snow would stay forever..." I mumbled, grabbing ahold of Jamie's hand and intertwining my fingers with his. "Well, it's mother nature's call. Not ours." He smiled.  
>"Is mother nature even real?" I asked, kicking a small stone into the street.<br>"I don't know, I believe she is." He said.

We walked past the park, going as slow as possible. So we could enjoy the moment of us alone, just us without the interruption of society and noise. Jamie talked and talked, I listened to every word. I love being with him.  
>I noticed a man in a black jacket in front of us, he looked like he was holding something, I focused on the object but still couldn't tell what it was. I looked back at Jamie. A loud noise hit me, making my vision go blurry. I felt him let go of my hand, and I heard a thud. I fell on my ass, rubbing my eyes and opening them. I looked to my right.<br>He laid there, his eyes closed, a splatter of red on the right shoulder of his jacket.  
>"J-Jamie?" I started to cry, he didn't respond. "Oh God Please!" I wailed, he was shot. But by who? How... It all went by so fast.<p>

I dug in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. I dialed 911, someone picked up. "Hello, this is 911 hotline. What's your emergency?" a woman asked.  
>"My b-boyfriend's been shot." I cried into the phone.<br>"Where are you?" She said a little more urgently.  
>"A few blocks from the park..." I said.<br>"They will be there in fifteen minutes." She said.  
>"Hurry." I breathed and hung up the phone, putting it in my pocket.<p>

I looked at Jamie crying, was it really going to end like this? Was he going to die, If he does...I'll die with him. "Jamie. Stay with me, please. I love you!" I kissed his cheek, tears running down my face. He groaned, he wasn't fully conscious.  
>We were going to get married, I mean it wasn't official. But we talked about it, he said he would stay with me forever. We would never be apart. I don't want it to end like this!<p>

I drifted in and out, my vision going blurry. I was going to pass out! I heard sirens, ambulance. Thank God! They got Jamie on a stretcher, paramedics got him oxygen, and tried to keep him alive. I rode in the ambulance, watching them try to keep him alive till they can get him to the hospital, so they could perform surgery. They said they needed to get the bullet out. I cried the whole way there, I felt so sick.

We pulled up to the emergency room entrance. They took him inside, and I followed them. Soon enough the police had me sit down, asking me if I recognized anything. Maybe a hint to who shot him. I told him, there was a guy there before Jamie was shot. They told me to describe him.  
>"He was bald, but had a long brownish-red beard. He was overweight, and wore a black jacket with black pants." I sniffed, rocking back and forth in the chair.<p>

I went back into the room where Jamie was, he had surgery. He laid there, so peacefully. Like he was sleeping, at home. His parents and his sister Sophie, sat in there too. Sophie was crying, her mother hugged her and held her hand. His dad, sat there trying not to cry. "Ughhh..." Jamie groaned trying to sit up. "Ow..."  
>"Jamie!" I almost tackled him off the bed, running over to him kissing his cheek.<br>"What happened?" he coughed. "My shoulder hurts really bad."  
>"You were shot..." I looked away, almost starting to cry again. I looked back at him, he didn't say anything. He was shocked.<p>

After an hour or so, we all went home. The doctor told Jamie that he had to take it easy until it heals, in a month or so he could come back and they can remove the stitches. I was relieved that he was okay, I promised him I would be his maid till he feels better. He said I didn't need to, but I insisted. He joked around with me and told me no being rough, with kissing. I just laughed.


	21. The proposal

Nine years, since it happened. Though I still dream about Jamie getting shot, but it's never a dream. It's a nightmare. Jamie has a job now, I babysit the kids in the neighborhood. That's how we bring in money, he rented a house. Or I should say we rented a house. I can't believe we've been together for so long, we had fights but never left each other. I told him when we get married I don't want an expensive ring, a cheap one is fine. We need to save up that money for more important things.

I sat on the couch, I made seventy eight dollars today. I wanted to get a real job, but I never was able to go to collage. Jamie went to collage though, he is a teacher. He told me he loves being with kids, I laughed at the thought. So do I.  
>The door swung open, and Jamie walked in. "Long day?" I asked getting up and kissing his cheek. "Every day is a long day, but its fun." He laughed kissing me back.<br>"That's good." I said.  
>"Yeah... Crys, how bout we go out to eat tonight? we haven't in a while." He ran his fingers through my long white hair. He was nervous, why?<br>"Do we have the money to eat out?" I kissed him.  
>"Yes." he replied.<br>"Okay." I smiled.

We went out, to a nice restaurant. Jamie opened the door for me, reminding me of the time we went to his school for prom. After we ate, he pulled out something. A little red sparkly box with a bow on it. He set it on the table in front of me. "Open it." he said smiling. I reached for the box.  
>"We have been together for some time, and you know that I love you." He spoke as I took the ribbon and bow off the box. I opened the box, a beautiful ring with a light blue gem sat in the box.<br>"Will you marry me?" he asked. I felt like crying, a few tears streamed down my cheek. I looked up at him. "Yes, of course I will marry you!" I hugged him, kissing him a million times.

We got home, as we walked in the door Lucy our cat meowed at us. She could tell we were happy. It was seven, we watched TV. I turned to Jamie. "Do you want to have kids?" I randomly popped the question. He kissed my forehead, and grabbed my hand. "Of course I do."  
>"My mom died after giving birth to me, I just don't want the same to happen to me..." I looked away, tears streaming down my cheeks. "It won't happen to you, I promise." he pulled my face back and wiped away my tears.<p>

"Where are we going to have the wedding?" I asked, holding his hand tight. "I was thinking at the park, its a nice place." He smiled.  
>"That's perfect." I put my arms around his neck kissing him deeply.<p>

We stayed up pretty late, then we walked upstairs and went to bed. We sleep together, sometimes that fire deep inside flickers. That desire, that I so long ago had forgotten sparks up again. I remember when it takes over, how hard it is to fight back. My heart, that's where it comes from. My mind so much better to listen to... He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I sleep in my bra and underwear, he sleeps in his boxers. Skin against skin. Warm against cool, his breath on my neck making me want so much more. But I can't, not for a while. I haven't felt this since I was a teenager, the addiction. Lips, hair, eyes, body that was shirtless against my back. So good.

Soon enough, I fell asleep, my eyes closing slowly I drift off.


	22. Wedding presents

Wedding day, my dress was pretty. I made it out of Ice and snow, it would last a few days then would melt. I was getting ready, the wedding was at the park. Everyone was already there. I felt sad, when girls get married their fathers walk them down the aisle. I haven't seen my father in nine years, I'd be walking down it alone.

I walked down the aisle, Jamie stood there the happiest man in the world. I wonder if I make him feel that way? We said our vowels. "Do you Crystal Frost take Jamie Bennett to be your husband?"  
>"I do." I said, almost bursting out crying.<br>"And do you Jamie Bennett take Crystal Frost to be your wife?"  
>"I do." he smiled. A tear streamed down my cheek.<br>"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
>I kissed him, the most romantic kiss ever.<p>

After the wedding we went home, walking into the house and I spinned around making myself dizzy. "Your such a child." Jamie joked.  
>"I'm just the happiest girl in the world right now." I laughed, wrapping my arms around my husband. That word felt great to use.<br>He kissed me, I kissed him back. He started to kiss my neck, he never does that. I giggled as he kissed my shoulder, pulling down the strap of my dress and kissing my collar bone.

"Eager, are we?" I laughed, pulling him closer. He was the sweetest man in the world, gentle, caring, romantic, funny, loving. "Well, it is a special night." he grinned.  
>"Correct." I bit my lip as he started to unhook my bra. I'd never seen this side of him. He pulled off the bra, and threw it on the floor. My breasts were quite small, I was an A cup. Most guys like big ones, not Jamie. He didn't care, he loved me either way.<br>"Shouldn't we do this upstairs?" I moaned, as he started sucking on one of my breasts.  
>"Alright." He picked me up bridal style, carrying me upstairs and placing me on the bed.<p>

He continued sucking softly on each of my breasts, as he pulled my dress off. He took off my panties, and his pants and boxers. He already had his shirt off. He asked if I was ready.  
>"Yea.." I panted.<br>Best night of my life.


	23. Twins

I took a pregnancy test a week after we had sex, I was pregnant. I told Jamie and he was just as excited as I was, I always wanted to have kids. And now it is finally happening! I keep throwing up, but its normal. Jamie had to leave work early some days to take care of me. I still baby sit, but I do it less now since I'm pregnant, It's been eight months since I took the test.

"Honey, could you drive me to the doctors?" I asked trying to get off the couch. "What's wrong?" he rushed to my side. I laughed leaning on him so I could get my footing. "Nothing, I wanted to see if the baby was a boy or girl." I said.

He took me to the doctor, who told me to lay on the little bed thingy... She pulled my shirt up to show my stomach, and put this jelly stuff on it, rubbing it around with a scanner thing. This concept seemed weird to me. "See there's the head." the woman said, pointing to the little picture on the screen. The baby looked so weird. The screen showed two heads, I didn't understand... "It seems your having twins." The doctor smiled. I didn't know I had two babies in my stomach...  
>"What's the genders?" Jamie asked.<br>"The one on the left is a boy, the one on the right is a girl." She smiled.

When we got home, I panicked. "We only bought one crib...I hope we'll have enough money for another one..." I sat down, looking worried.  
>"Calm down, you'll stress out the babies!" He kissed my cheek. "We'll have enough, I promise." He kissed me again. It was around nine, I was tired.<p>

Jamie helped me upstairs, he slept on the couch so he wouldn't bump me. I got into the bed and he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight." He said.  
>"Night." I kissed his lips. After he left the room, I found the bed for comfort finally I fell asleep.<p>

I woke up in a cold sweat. My stomach hurt really bad, was it the babies? Oh god a month early? "Jamie!" I yelled. He ran upstairs, a worried look on his face. "What's wrong." He asked.  
>"It's time." I groaned, holding my stomach as he helped me out of bed. He got me into his car and started it up, driving off. "I thought the babies weren't supposed to come till next month." He said looking over at me, then focused on driving.<br>"T-That's what I...Thought." My voice cracked as I went from talking to wailing in pain. Finally we got there, and they took me into a room. They got me onto a table, and took off my pants.

Jamie stood there, he held my hand. "God it hurts." I groaned in pain. The doctors got everything prepped.

"Push!" they said, I pushed and the pain increased. Damn, I hate pain. I felt myself bleeding a little. "Just breathe, your doing great." Jamie smiled at me as I squeezed his hand. I pushed harder, unbearable pain hit me like a shovel to the head. I could hear a cry. I looked but my vision was blurred from the pain. "Push, the first one is out." one of the doctors said. I pushed again, I heard another cry. And the pain eased slowly, my vision returned. I saw my babies, they were big enough. Normal sized for a baby.

I stayed at the hospital for an hour than went home with Jamie, on the way home we stopped and bought another crib. We walked in the door, each holding a baby. "What do you want to name them?" Jamie asked rocking the baby boy in his arms.  
>"I was thinking Emily for the girl." I kissed my little girl's forehead, the baby giggled.<br>"That's a nice name. Do you like the name Charlie for this one?" He said rocking the little boy in his arms softly.  
>"Perfect. Emily and Charlie it is." I smiled.<p> 


	24. Troubles

It had been seven years since I gave birth to the twins, and God has it been chaos. Who knew having kids could be so troublesome? They go to school, they are in second grade. Emily looks kind of like me, she has my eyes, light blue. But her hair is a curly brown, Charlie's hair is brown too same color as his eyes. His hair isn't curly though, its straight. They get home from school at three, I get home around two thirty in the afternoon. I'm a waiter at a restaurant, on the weekends I babysit. Jamie gets home at four thirty, he works later grading papers for fifth graders. I'm alone with the kids for at least two hours.

"Mom, Charlie took my Barbie dolls!" Emily tugged on my shirt, I was making them a snack. "Charlie honey, give your sister back her dolls." I looked over, Charlie was trying to feed the dolls to our dog, Bella. Bella was a husky, she was still a puppy but she was big. I turned around and took the dolls from Charlie and gave them to Emily. "Go play in the yard, I'll bring out your snacks." I said, they put on their jackets and ran out the back door. What a handful they were!

I fixed their snacks. Emily likes carrots and an apple, Charlie likes celery with dip, and pear slices. They both get hot chocolate, during fall and winter. The season was fall at the moment, I brought the snacks outside with their hot chocolate and set it on the picnic table. "Thanks Mom." They both said, and sat down to eat.

I sat down with them. "How was school?" I asked. Emily ran back inside and brought out her backpack, digging in it and pulling out a picture and handing it to me. "I drew it in art class, Its you, Dad, me, Charlie, Lucy, and Bella." She beamed. The strange thing about the picture, was that Lucy died before The kids were born. We never told them about Lucy, cause it wasn't important for them to know. "Honey, How did you know about Lucy, she died before you were born." I explained, Emily shook her head and pointed to the picture. "She's not dead Mom, I saw her on the couch before I left for school."

Impossible, was she Imagining things. But the picture she drew had the exact colors of Lucy, it even had her little pink color with her name on it. So did she really see Lucy? I remember burying her with Jamie, there was no way she could of seen Lucy. We didn't have any pictures of her either, how could...?

"Emily, What did Lucy look like?" I asked her, I wanted to make sure she really did see her. "She was gray with a few black and brown spots on her, her ear was torn. And she had a pink collar with her name on it." she smiled like it was the easiest thing she had ever described, I took a deep breath. I read online that people see claim to see ghosts, and to be able to hear them talk. I didn't believe it, scientists say it is impossible. Is it really true?

"Crys?" I heard Jamie's voice, I stood up off the picnic table and turned around. "Hey." I hugged him and kissed his lips.  
>"Gross!" Charlie covers his eyes, Emily laughs at her brother.<br>"How was work?" I asked, trying to forget about the whole seeing ghosts matter.  
>"Same as always." He shrugged.<br>"Daddy!" Emily runs over and hugs Jamie.  
>"Hey sweetheart." He picked her up, and kissed her cheek. I think the kids love him more than they love me. It's possible, I always deal with the troubles they create, I yell at them more.<p>

"Hey, babe. Can I talk to you inside for a minute?" I looked at Jamie. He nodded and put Emily down, we walked inside. I shut the screen door to the backyard. "Emily told me she saw Lucy this morning." I said a serious tone to my voice.  
>"She does have a vivid imagination." He smiled that smile that is just adorable.<br>"She drew a picture of all of us, including Lucy. I never told her about the cat. This is serious, I think she can see ghosts." I crossed my arms over my chest, it just isn't normal to see things that aren't there, ones who have died. "Is that normal?" He asked.  
>"Not where I come from, it isn't normal." I looked away, what are we going to do? I don't want to send her away. She's my baby girl.<p>

"What do you think we should do?" He asked, starting to pace around the room, worried. "We need to watch her closer. Maybe send her teacher an email, so if she sees any strange behavior she can report it to us." I watched him continue to pace, making myself dizzy. "I'll email, Mrs. Schwartz." He left the room, I assumed he was going into the computer room. I walked back outside. Emily was on the swing, Charlie was playing in a pile of raked leaves. I picked up their empty plates and cups. "Time to go inside, it will be dark soon." I smiled as they both ran inside, I followed after. Putting the dirty dishes in the sink, we didn't have enough money to buy a dish washer.

I walked into the living room, Charlie and Emily were watching TV, their favorite program. I smiled, they looked so happy to be in this family. Bella laid on the couch beside them. It was five, I needed to start dinner. Jamie walked out of the computer room and gave me a thumbs up, then sat down next to the kids. It was Friday, I didn't feel like cooking. "Hey guys, how bout we order pizza tonight? tomorrow I'll cook." I walked into the living room. Emily and Charlie gave a big nod, Jamie shrugs like he always does. "Can you order the pizza, I'm going to go do laundry." I handed him the phone, and went downstairs to the basement.

Laundry and dishes is what I do, not the best jobs in the world but Jamie wont do them, so I have to. He likes to mop. I put some clothes in the washer, and started it. Then went back upstairs. "Pizza will be here in forty minutes." Jamie said. "Why don't you go take a shower Crys, you could use the relaxation." He smiled. I love him for what he does, and how he acts, how much he cares about us. He would die for us, I know that.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom, discarding my clothes and getting into the shower. I turned on the water, I shower in cold water. I let it run down my body for a few minutes before shampooing my hair, and washing the rest of me. Then I get out and put my pajamas on. Its nice to feel relaxed every once in a while, I worry so much now that we have kids. But I guess that's life...


	25. Crash and Burn

The light hit me, I opened my eyes blinking furiously. I thought I closed the blinds last night... Then I realized it wasn't the sun... I smelled smoke, seeing flames burning the walls around me. I jumped up, Jamie was gone. He wasn't next to me like he usually is. I felt like I was going to faint, I couldn't take the heat! I stumbled over to the door, coughing. The smoke filled the room, I tugged at the door finally opening it. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I wanted to call for Jamie, Emily, and Charlie to make sure they were okay. I walked down the hallway, Emily and Charlie's doors were open, but no kids inside.

I almost tripped, going down the stairs. My vision was watery with tears from the smoke. I got to the bottom of the steps, and almost fell backwards. Emily stood in front of me, engulfed in flames her eyes gouged and bloody. Her mouth opened, a whine came out, a whisper, a cry for help, I couldn't make out the words. I stumbled and tripped, falling past her. I stood up slowly, coughing. She came closer, and grabbed my nightgown which caught on fire, I stepped back and bumped into someone, turning around. It was Charlie, he had a small hole in his head, blood flowing from it like he'd been shot. He had cuts and bruises, and held a knife in his hand. He too tried to speak, raising the knife and plunging it into my leg. I toppled over as my nightgown was burning, blood now running down the sides of my leg.

"What-" I coughed, spitting up blood. I heard a laugh, a horrible laugh. I saw a shadowy figure in the corner, My vision turning red as Charlie repeatedly stabbed me. "**Remember me?**" The voice laughed as I lost consciences. I knew that laugh, that voice, my nightmares, my greatest fears. It was...Pitch.

~~~~~~

I sat up, got off the bed and ran into the bathroom throwing up. I wiped my mouth, and walked back into the bedroom. Jamie stared at me worried. "Are you okay?" He asked. I stumbled over to the bed and sat down, coughing.  
>"What time is it?" I covered my mouth, feeling like I was going to throw up again.<br>"Nine o' clock" He put his hand on my shoulder, I pulled away shivering. I looked at the ground, my head was spinning. "I had a bad dream..." I stood up off the bed, and dug through my closet. I pulled out jeans, and a shirt quickly getting dressed.

I walked out of the room without saying another thing to Jamie, and walked into Charlie's room. Sleeping silently, good. I turned to Emily's room and stopped dead in my tracks. "**Precious, isn't she?**" It was Pitch, grinning like he was her uncle or something...He was standing over her bed, staring at her. "Get out!" I growled. "**I'm only here because she can see me**" He smiled, placing his hand on Emily's head, as she squirmed having a bad dream. I had enough!

"Get off of her NOW!" I jumped at him, he disappeared as I slammed into the wall, groaning in pain. He reappeared in the doorway. "**Don't waste your strength, I'm too fast for you. You've grown too old for this game!**" He laughs.  
>"I'm going to kill you, when I get a hold of you!" I tried standing up, but I fall back down, my leg hurt too much. He held his hand out getting ready to blast me with black sand, that would kill me. I closed my eyes, getting ready for it not being able to stop it. I felt a cold blast of air, opening my eyes slightly seeing snowflakes in my lap. I opened my eyes all the way, it was my dad. I couldn't believe it, I haven't seen him since I was fifteen.<p>

"Leave, now!" My dad motioned to the door, Pitch put his hands up, and disappeared. My leg hurt so bad, I might have to go to the hospital. I groaned, again trying to get up. "Thanks..." I said.  
>"I wouldn't let him kill you." He kneeled down next to me, smiling.<br>"My leg." I tried to move it, but couldn't. The pain was too bad, it hurt too much, I think it's broken... "Don't worry about that." He touched his staff to my leg instantly making it one hundred percent better. I moved my leg and stood up. "Thanks." I looked up, but he was gone.

After Emily and Charlie woke up, we all ate breakfast together, I didn't tell them about Pitch. They wouldn't believe me... We ate in silence, since we have nothing to talk about in the morning. I fed Bella after we ate, because she kept whining and barking at me. "Mommy?" Emily tugged on my shirt, I turned to look at her.  
>"Yes honey." I replied.<br>"There's a strange man in our living room." she said. I turned around, Jamie and Charlie sat on the couch watching TV, nothing unusual about that. "There isn't anyone there." I shook my head. "Yes there is! He's got a hole in his head, with blood around it." She pointed to the living room, I looked again. Nothing there, was Pitch playing with her mind? No, I would be able to see what he was doing.

"Sweetie, there isn't anyone there!" I tried to convince her, but she glanced into the living room. "He needs help mom, I think he wants to go to heaven." She looked up at me with those eyes, those innocent eyes. Was my daughter crazy? It seemed so, I didn't know what to do, kids are supposed to have a wild imagination but this is too far for her! "No one is there!" I put my hands on my hips. "You're scaring me Emily, no one is there!" My voice got louder, I was almost yelling at her.

"Forget it!" Tears filled her eyes as she ran upstairs, I heard a door slam. Did I really just scream at her, was I really that harsh? I sighed, Jamie and Charlie were staring at me. I threw my arms up in defeat, "I give up!" I yelled, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. "What are you looking at?!" I snapped at Jamie.

Emily's POV-

Why does my mother always insist on being right? I saw him, He was right there. Asking for help, I told my mom but she doesn't believe me...She can be so mean sometimes...

"Maybe you should do something about it."

I looked up, a girl a few years older than me floated in the air, her neck was sliced. Dried blood coated her dress, her eyes were jet black, her wrists had a bunch of cut marks on it. She never told me her name, but she hangs around and likes to talk to me, since apparently I'm the only one who can see her. "Like what?" I looked down.

"I solve my problems with violence..."

"And look where that got you." I pointed out, kicking my feet back against my bed. I wanted to cry, I didn't ask to see these things...dead people, I didn't ask for that. I was born with it, they follow me. Drawn to me like a bug zapper. Why couldn't I be normal? That would be fantastic. Live a normal life, not getting dirty looks every day because I talk to something that really isn't there... I see it, I wish other people did.

"Do you want a knife?"

"For what?" I asked. She didn't reply, It seemed she thought I knew the answer to that question. I'm only eight years old, I don't know everything!

"So you can cut yourself."

Her tone was deep, serious, a little sarcastic with attitude. I shook my head, hugging my knees to my chest. Why would I want to do that? Hurt myself for no reason, that's stupid. She shrugged and floated through the wall, leaving me without an answer to the questions in my head. My head hurt, I was tired. Too anxious to take a nap. What was I going to do? My family hates me...


	26. Losing Trust

Crystal's POV-

The kids were growing so fast, they were twelve already. Not kids, pre-teens. I remember when I was twelve, I got into Bunnymund's case of alcoholic eggnog. Not fun, he yelled at me for hours. Emily has been growing distant from me, no matter what I do... I could be nice, and she would just scoff and walk away her hands on her hips. Charlie is in soccer, he works so hard. Gives me high fives every time his team wins. I feel like I'm getting old...

I walked downstairs, I slept in. It was a weekend, I needed it. Charlie and Emily were on the couch, laughing. They are really close, maybe a little too close... I don't have a problem with them being best friends, but I think Emily has a crush on her brother. It's not right to have that kind of love for a sibling, it's plain wrong. I keep an eye on them, making sure Emily doesn't try anything.

Emily's POV-

I heard my mom walk down the steps, she was watching us. Then I heard her go into the kitchen probably going to make coffee. Dad went shopping, so it was just us and mom. I looked at Charlie, that adorable smile fits him so well. I couldn't help but think of him differently, I loved him more than a brother. It was hard with mom around, she watches us like a hawk!

I looked around, making sure mom wasn't watching. I pressed my lips against Charlie's lips. Just for a few seconds then pulled away, it was my dose of medicine for the next couple hours. He kissed me back, slow and romantic. He was my brother but I didn't care, I loved him! I heard our mom and pulled away, scooting a few inches away from him. Mom came out of the kitchen, and sat in the middle of us. I got up, and went upstairs.

I went into my bedroom and laid on my bed, taking in slow deep breaths and blowing them through my mouth.

"You kissed your brother? Naughty girl."

I looked up, and smiled. It was Riley, she was my ghost-friend. She was fourteen, getting hit by a passing car was her death. She wasn't sad, and she told me she liked roaming the earth, she was glad she had someone like me to talk to. She said all the other spirits, were drunk, or suicidal, or homicidal. No one was okay with being dead like she was. "I can't help it..." I blushed.

"It's okay, If you're happy that's all that matters."

I nodded. I heard a knock, and Riley disappeared. "Come in." I said, and sat down on my zebra print blanket that covered my bed. Charlie opened the door and sat next to me. "You okay?" He asked. His voice was getting deeper, puberty? Nah, his body was still the same shape. "Yeah, perfect now that you're here!" I kissed his cheek. He put his arm around me and held me close, his body heat was warmer than mine, giving me a fulfilling sensation I can't get from anyone else.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back with me so we laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me on top of him, kissing me. I kissed him back, staring into his big brown eyes. We were in love, despite the fact we are twins. I smiled placing a kiss between his eyes, he intertwined his fingers with mine. "I wish we could run away together..." I whispered, letting my body press against him laying on him. I could feel my breasts squished against his chest, he didn't seem to mind. "Me too." He replied, placing a kiss on my ear lobe. I let out a whine, a pleading whine. My ears were sensitive, a touch tickles and satisfies me. He let his tongue run over my ear, and below it on my neck. I bit my lip letting out a soft moan.

How could something so simple feel so good? I moved my hips, accidently brushing against his crotch. Charlie moaned, and I blushed sitting up. "Sorry..." I said looking away. A blush was still spread plainly across his face, burning away little by little at his confidence. "It actually felt good..." he muttered, I looked at him and giggled. "Your face is so red!" I fell off the bed and laughed.  
>"It isn't funny!" he crossed his arms. I stuck my tongue out at him.<br>"Oh, c'mere." He pulled me back on the bed, and crashed his lips on mine. He tastes like cinnamon, and smells like cherries, I'm addicted to his rose-pink lips. His chocolate brown hair and eyes. He's my drug, adorable, sweet, funny, immature at times, but he's the best person in the world!

The touch of his hands is enough to make me crazy, his tongue is a hurricane tangled with mine. His eyes are a river of melted chocolate. He's mine. All mine!


	27. Hurt

It was summer, Mom hated summer. I loved it, I got to wear my bikini and go swimming! Charlie never wore a shirt with his swimming trunks, which were very thin. Note to self: Make sure he doesn't hug you from behind!

I was getting my bikini on in my room, I had my bottom on but not my top. Charlie knocked on the door. "You almost done?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, he can be so impatient some times. That might come in handy in the future. I put my bikini top on, and opened the door. He was in his swim trunks, last time we went swimming was last summer. That was the last time I saw him with his shirt off. Damn, he had muscles I didn't know about?

"Lets go before mom wakes up!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. The pool was only two blocks away, not that far. "Shouldn't we have a make out session first?" He joked, we always kiss, all the time. But I didn't want mom to wake up. Dad was on the couch. "We're going swimming dad, we'll be back later." I yelled and pulled my brother out the door. We walked to the pool, not many people were there. About two dozen people.

We got in the pool, Charlie almost tackled me trying to dunk me. I came back up and splashed him. "Jackass!" I growled. He smiled, that smile that turns my stomach to mush. I threw my arms around his neck, which was a bit difficult because he was taller than me. I pressed my lips to his, he put his hands on my waist pulling me so close our bodies were pressed together. Which did me no good, because he was poking me in a way I'd rather not say. I bit my lip, I didn't want to urge him any further. We're in a pool for God sakes!

But I failed, he pulled me even closer and I moaned. He smirked, I was embarrassed. I thought I could contain what was trying to come out, but he was too damn good. I squirmed away, and climbed out of the pool. I sat on the bench, Charlie followed me and sat next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
>"We're in a public place, stop being such a pervert!" I snapped.<br>"Your the one who urged me on in the first place!" He argued.  
>"Ugh!" I got up and just left the pool, does he have to ruin everything?<p>

I opened the door to the house, walked inside with Charlie close behind following me. "Where have you been?!" My mom stood there her arms crossed, her face twisted into a frown. I lost it. "Shut the fuck up bitch!" I screamed, walking upstairs slamming my bedroom door shut and locking it. What was wrong with me, dread overwhelmed me. I reached under my bed and got a knife out, I stared at the blade, so sharp. I looked at my wrist, the little vein was visible. I placed the blade to the vein and pressed, a quick shot of pain went up my arm. I moved the knife back and forth against my wrist. I cut into the flesh, little bloody pieces of skin fell from the knife. I started to cry.

I threw the knife across the room, about three inches of skin had been removed by the knife. Blood covered my legs and bikini bottom, it soaked the blankets on my bed. Skin shavings lay on the floor next to a pool of blood. I wanted to stab myself, for no reason. I remember when I was younger I thought the idea of cutting was stupid, now its the perfect solution for everything.

My wrist continued to gush blood, I just watched it drip, and run, covering me. Waiting for my life to end, to bleed to death, to end it all. I didn't know what I wanted, I'm confused and fucked up, and ugly... I smacked my fist against my bed. My vision started to get blurry, I heard a knock, and someone came in.  
>"Emily!" It was Charlie, maybe he could save me from this horrible nightmare. Just end my life, the knife was in my hand. I don't know why I didn't end it myself. I felt someone pick me up, and carry me somewhere. I closed my eyes, apologizing silently.<br>I passed out.


	28. Threats

I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed, I had an IV in one wrist. My other wrist was bandaged, from me cutting myself. Why didn't they just let me die? Charlie sat beside me. I coughed. He looked over, and smiled. "Your okay! I was so worried.".  
>"Should of just let me fucking die!" I mumbled, he looked shocked at what he heard me say, I meant it. "Don't say that, mom, dad, and me. We all love you" He kissed my cheek, trying to tell me something I knew wasn't true. "Get the fuck away from me!" I growled, weakly trying to push him away. He just stared at me, like I was a stranger. I sat up shaking my head. "No one loves me. Mom thinks I'm a crazy psychotic bitch. Dad's too busy to pay attention to me, and you just toy with my feelings!" Tears formed in my eyes and ran down my cheeks.<p>

"I love you, I do." He reached and grabbed my hand intertwining his fingers with mine. I felt my heart start to beat faster, my cheeks burned red. He was doing it again, manipulating me just like he did at the pool! He placed a kiss on my lips, my heart sped up more. I was enjoying it, regretting ever cutting half my arm off. I started to cry really hard. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone else but myself." I sobbed into his shirt.  
>He kissed me again. "It's alright, don't cut yourself anymore please."<br>I nodded. "I wont." I kissed him, running my tongue on his bottom lip. He allowed me entrance to his warm mouth, and our tongues tangled like a hurricane.

Crystal's POV-

"What are we going to do Jamie? I think Emily's gone crazy." I paced around the room my arms crossed over my chest. "Its normal for teenagers." He shrugged.  
>"No! It's not normal for someone to cut four inches of skin off their wrist!" I almost shouted, I needed to call someone. I couldn't let her stay with us any longer, before she kills herself or someone else!<p>

Charlie opened the door. "She's awake." He smiled slipping back into the room. I walked into the room, Jamie following me. Her face, it seemed she was fine, like nothing at all was wrong. That stupid fucking grin on her face, angers me. Does she even realize what she did? How much she scared us? "You have no reason to smile, Emily." I crossed my arms. "You should be disappointed with yourself!"  
>Her face turned from fine to angry, she balled her hands in to fists.<br>"Shut up, if you wouldn't be such a bad mother and a bitch, I wouldn't be this way!" She screamed at me, looked like she wanted to attack me.  
>"I raised you good, its your decisions that made your life bullshit!" I snapped.<br>"Fuck you!" her nose scrunched up.

Emily's POV-

I wish she would die, she is the worst mother in the world, she never respected or liked me. She always thought I didn't fit in with the family, she thought I was crazy. Forget about her...  
>Things were going to be better now!<p> 


	29. Falling in love

I'm sixteen now, I haven't cut myself as much, a bead of blood every now and then when I'm sad. I'm kind of worried about Charlie. He hasn't kissed me as much, actually he hasn't kissed me all. When I kiss him he just pulls away, he doesn't let me sleep next to him anymore. He excuses me of things when I ask, so I don't ask anymore. He talks to the cheerleaders more than he does me. I'm kind of tired of him playing these stupid games, why does he ignore me so much? I have no idea.

I knocked on Charlie's door, three times before he opened it giving me that cold stare. "What?" his tone was so harsh. I looked at my feet and took a big deep breath. "What's going on with you, I thought we had something. I thought you loved me..." A tear ran down my cheek. I'm hoping he's just mad at me, and will forgive me, I hope he'd kiss my lips lovingly. But he didn't do anything like that.  
>"We have nothing, Your my sister. Why would you think I love you like that?" He said and slammed the door in my face.<p>

I walked back to my room, crying my eyes out. I felt like throwing up. I felt like killing myself, for the first time in four years.

I got ready to go to school, picked out a nice outfit. And boarded the bus not wanting to sit with my brother, besides he was sitting with his friends, and a few pretty blonde girls. Am I not pretty enough for him? Am I really that ugly that he must avoid me every second of every day? I sighed, the bus pulled up to the school, I was the last to get off. I walked slowly letting everyone pass me by, focusing on the quietness in my mind. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I bumped into someone. He was carrying books, that were now on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" I helped him pick up his books. "It's alright." I saw him smile. Then I seen his face. Green eyes, glasses, blonde hair...My stomach twisted into a knot.  
>"What's your name?" he asked.<br>"Emily.." I blushed, he is a nerd... Why am I blushing?  
>"I'm Alex." He smiled. "Your eyes are really pretty."<br>"Thanks." I started kneading my bottom lip with my teeth. Why was I nervous?

"I'll see you later" He smiled, and walked away. I waved goodbye. The dance was tonight, Prom night. I don't have anyone to go with...

A few hours later I was putting my prom dress on, at home. Charlie looked really nice in his tux, I asked if he would take me as his date. He told me he already had a date...I'd have to go alone, watch everyone laugh at me because no boy asked me to go then sob in the corner for the rest of the night.

Dad drove me, he said I looked nice. He drove Charlie too but we picked up his 'date'. After he let us out of the car at school, my brother went inside with that dumb blonde beside him. I walked inside, heard a couple of girls snicker at me because I'm alone. Then I saw Alex, he was alone too. I walked over to him. "Hey, No one with you too?" I sat down beside him.  
>"Girls don't like me, they think I'm a geek..." He looked down.<br>"Want to dance with me?" I stood up smiling at him.  
>"Serious?" He asked.<br>"Why wouldn't I be serious." I held out my hand. "We both need company." I blushed as he took my hand and stood up.

We danced to a few fast songs, though I almost tripped over myself. I'm the worst dancer ever. A slow song came on, Alex started to walk away. "Where you going?" I grabbed his arm. "I don't really know how to dance to slow songs..." He shrugged.  
>"I'll teach you." I pulled him over, took his hands and put them on my hips. I put my arms around his neck. "I don't know... I'm not good at this kind of stuff." He looked away. I pulled his face back to mine. "Eyes on me, follow my lead." I smiled, pulling him closer as we stepped, and swayed. By the time the song ended I was hypnotized by his eyes.<p>

"See, you're a great dancer!" I smiled at him, the blush still on my face. He was blushing too, I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips against his, a surprised look on his face. I pulled away after ten seconds. He stared at me. "What?" I asked. "A girl has never kissed me before...I'm just surprised.." He looked down embarrassed. "I only kissed you, because your hard to resist." I giggled. I felt like a child again.  
>"What?" He laughed.<br>"Listen, I like you okay? Don't ruin it." I kissed his lips again, he blushed.

Truthfully, I had a good night. Alex took me home in his car, and he stayed at the house.

I sat on my bed, Alex sat next to me. "I write short stories. They are really nice, I'll let you read them sometime, alright?" I looked at him, those glasses looked so cute. He smiled at me, and nodded. "Sure." I could tell he wanted to kiss me again, he didn't have the courage to do it. I kissed him, a little deeper than at the dance, more romantic. He closed his eyes, I did too. I pulled away after a minute gasping for air. "Your a great kisser." I smiled, blushing.  
>"T-Thanks." He blushed too.<p>

After a while of talking, and kissing Alex left, the butterflies in my stomach kept flying even after he left. I laid on my bed and stared at my ceiling. My heart beat fast, thoughts raced through my head. I smiled to myself, I must be falling in love!


	30. Study session

The winter is starting to be harsh this year, we got two and a half feet of snow. I don't like snow that much, it's alright, but it's too cold for me. I haven't seen Riley for a few weeks, maybe she moved on and finally went to heaven. She is my only friend sometimes. I've been getting bad grades in history class, mom told me I need a tutor. I got a D- last semester. Alex said he'd help me study, which would end up being less studying and more laughing, and kissing.

I sat on the couch, flipping through channels, dumb commercials and shows were on every station it seemed like. I heard a knock, and a few seconds later another one. The door, someone was at the door. I stood up and walked over and opened the door, it was Alex. "Hey." I smiled, my stomach tightened into a knot, with butterflies flying everywhere. I felt like if I opened my mouth, they'd all come out. Whenever I saw him this wave of shyness hit me. Its weird.

He adjusted his glasses, he's so nerdy. But I like him that way, I think I always had. Seeing him in the halls at school before we properly met, and I fell for him. I always saw a good student, treated poorly by others who were jealous of him being smart. I felt bad for him, but he can handle himself. "I brought the books." He grinned, walking inside. We walked upstairs. It was Monday, but school was canceled because of the snow storm we had last night.

I climbed on my bed, crossed my legs as he sat next to me digging in his bag and taking out books. "Thanks for coming, I'm close to failing history..." I looked away somewhat disappointed in the ways I chose to study, actually I didn't ever study. I neglected studying because I felt I had more important things to do, like watch TV or write short stories. It's my fault I got such bad grades, I can be so stupid when it comes to school work.

"Anytime you need something, I'll drop everything and come!" His arm was around me, making me smile. I took a deep breath, I just hope my grades will go up by studying harder.

We studied for an hour or so, I pulled out my stories and handed them to Alex. Fairy tales, they were twisted with horror, and wracked with blood and pain. Yes I admit the stories were a little dark and scary, but that's the way I liked them. He took them, and started to read. I let myself fall back on my bed, and roll onto my side. My eyes started to burn from staring at the light hanging on the ceiling, my eyes then started to get watery.

He gave me back the stories after he was done, and laid next to me on the bed taking his glasses off. "I don't know much about you." He said, the words hit me like a tornado. "What do you wanna know?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows to look down at him, a cocky smile on my face. "Everything." His green eyes shined, he moved his hand to hold mine fitting his fingers into the space between mine perfectly.  
>"Well...I like fried chicken." My eyes averted to the ceiling, the light making me dizzy.<p>

"You can trust me, tell me everything." He moved his body, so our sides were touching. His body is so warm, my body is never warm it refuses to be. I sighed "Why don't you ask me specific questions." I shot a glance at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, tell me. You write all those dark stories, do you have any secrets?" He sat up, and I sat up too.

"Yes. I do have secrets." I hugged my knees to my chest, I hope he doesn't ask what they are. "Care to share?" He smiled.  
>I took a deep breath. "Before we officially met, I used to date my brother." I placed my head on my knee, expecting him to tell me its wrong, or that it's sick to think of my brother that way. "That's unusual, but I'm not one to judge." He shrugged, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I also have a... gift or something." I said.<br>"Like what?" he asked.  
>"I can see ghosts... And talk to them." I choked on the words, the first person I ever told is sitting right next to me. "Seriously?" His hand moved from one shoulder to the other as his arm snaked around me.<p>

"Yes." I looked at him, the tension between us was unbearable. I wanted to either move away, or kiss him. My mind was at a crossroads and I was battling with myself trying to decide what to do. He must of read my thoughts, because he moved his lips to mine. We kissed for a while. After that we laid next to each other on my bed, he twirled my hair in his fingers. I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his chest. I got a weird feeling between my legs, I tried to ignore it but it got worse. I never had this feeling with Charlie, I had no idea what it meant. Did it go with the fact that I was falling in love?

I tried to move my legs, to make it stop. But it started to throb like crazy, I scrunched my nose up. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing small kisses on my forehead. "Nothing..." my voice came out in a squeal, like it had cracked. The feeling between my legs was getting stronger, what was it? Am I on my period, no I couldn't be. I just had one last week. I squeezed my legs together, and the feeling stopped.  
>"You sure nothing's wrong?" He looked at me.<br>"Yes, I'm sure." I sat up, getting off the bed. "It's getting late. You should go." I leaned over and kissed him. "Alright." He stood up and kissed me back.

We walked back downstairs, I waved to him and told him I'd see him at school tomorrow, if it doesn't close from too much snow. It was about nine, I walked upstairs and put my pajamas on climbing into my bed under the covers. Long days tire me. I rolled onto my side, and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.


	31. Mistake?

I woke up and looked out the window this morning, snow covered the ground. More snow than yesterday. I got out of my bed, deciding I was going for a walk. I put my boots on, and left the house. I walked down the street, past the park.

I walked past a few big houses and stopped, my feet started to hurt. I looked up, a tree was in one of the houses' yards. A guy sat in the tree, he looked to be about my age. "Hey, you. Dude in the tree!" I yelled. No answer. I picked up a rock, and threw it at him hitting him in the shoulder. "Ow." He said looking down at me.  
>"You. What you doing up there?" I asked, bored out of my mind. He pointed to himself, asking if I was talking to him. "Of course I'm talking to you, I don't see another guy sitting in a tree anywhere else!" I crossed my arms, irritated. He smirked, and jumped down from the tree, coming closer. I noticed what he looked like. Pale skin, white hair, attractive ice-blue eyes. He had a blue hoodie, and brown pants on.<p>

"Who are you, I've never seen you before." I put my hands on my hips. "Jack." He grinned.  
>"I'm Emily." I said, his eyes were sparkling like a melting icicle. He held a staff in his hand, his lips curved into a smile. I wanted to kiss those lips... Wait what? I have a boyfriend, what am I talking about...<p>

"Where were you going in such cold weather?" He asked leaning against the fence. I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm escaping reality I guess."  
>"Tired of life?" He smiled. I nodded.<br>"Did you dye your hair?..." I couldn't help but stare at his hair, it was white as snow, and fucking attractive.  
>"No. Why?" He responded.<br>"I never seen any sixteen year old with white hair, it's attractive." I crossed my arms, and leaned on the fence, my feet are freezing!  
>"Your pretty good looking yourself." He grinned.<br>"Are you flirting with me?" I asked, flattered. Guys don't usually flirt with me, or say I'm pretty. "Yes." He answered.

I didn't know what I was doing at first, I was too numb to realize what was happening till I felt two arms wrap around me. I was kissing him. My arms were around his neck, and I had him pushed against the fence. I pulled away, and took a few deep breaths. He just stared at me, kind of startled.

"I should go." I crossed my arms over my chest, turning to walk away. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Wait." Jack said. I turned around, he crashed his lips onto mine. I realized his lips were cold, very cold. How long had he been out in the snow? He ran his tongue on my bottom lip, I opened my mouth letting his tongue inside. I really shouldn't be doing this, Alex is going to kill me. I won't tell him. Our tongues tangled, he tasted like candy canes. Strange. He pulled away gasping for air. "Damn." He said. I laughed. "I have a boyfriend...So this won't work out." I put my hands in my coat pocket. "That sucks for me. You're such a good kisser!" He grinned.

"I've never heard that before." I sighed, remembering Charlie. He never told me that, neither has Alex. I had been with Charlie for some years, and Alex only a few weeks. "I can't believe that statement." he said, twirling his staff in his hand.

"I better go, I'm freezing." I said, shifting my weight to the other leg. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later then." He smiled.  
>"Maybe." I shrugged, and starting walking down the street. That boy is so strange, his hair is really cool though. His hair is the same color as my mom's hair, that's weird. I got home and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. My cell phone rang, I picked it up and looked at it. It was Alex. I answered it. "Hey." I said.<br>"What's up?" His voice made me smile.  
>"Nothing, I went on a walk. That's it..." I replied, remember I didn't just go on a walk, but I didn't want to tell him about Jack.<br>"You busy?"  
>"Yeah." I lied, I really didn't want him to come over, I didn't have a reason. I just didn't.<br>"Oh, okay. I'll call you tomorrow, unless we have school." He hung up.  
>He sounded so nervous. Could he tell I was lying?<p>

I don't know, but I feel some conflict coming between me and him, I never lied to him before. Is there such a thing as falling out of love? I think I'm getting a cold, my throat hurts. So many thoughts running in my head without end, I get dizzy falling back on my bed and closing my eyes. Sleep, that is what I needed. I couldn't though, I felt a cold breeze. But my window was closed, how is that possible? I open my eyes, shivering. Jack sat on the floor grinning up at me.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I sat up, hugging my knees to my chest. It was so cold in here. He closed the window. "You left it open." He put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "No, it was closed when I laid down..." I mumbled not loud enough for him to hear. He sat down on my bed, and just smiled at me. Why was he smiling at me? How the hell did he get to a two-story window? "Why are you here?" I asked, he shrugged. "I'm bored."  
>"Well there isn't much to do in my room." I laid back down. "But sleep."<p>

He laid next to me. "What do you do for fun?" He asked, his tone was something else, Seductive? a bit of that. "Write stories." I answered, I glanced over at him. He propped himself up on his elbows. "You wanna do something I call fun?" He smirked. I literally jumped off the bed. "Dude, I've known you for an hour and your trying to get me in bed with you?" I crossed my arms.

"You said I was attractive. I just thought..." his voice trailed off. "You thought what? That when I kiss you, it means I want to have sex with you? What planet are you from!" I paced around the room like my dad does, I think I'm more like him then I am like my mother. He chuckled. "Your cute when you pace." He grinned, is he serious right now? I don't think he's even listening to me. "Damn it, dude stop flirting with me." I blushed, I stared at him putting my hands on my hips. He just laughed. I pushed him off my bed and laid down. "I'm going to sleep." I growled and closed my eyes. "Aww, come on. I was just starting to have fun." I heard him say.  
>"I'm too tired to care." I groaned.<br>"Why did you kiss me outside that house, then. Obviously you wanted something more, or you wouldn't of done it." He poked my side. I opened my eyes to see that grin on his face.

I sat up, and stood up, my face was close enough to his that he could kiss me, but he didn't. "I kissed you because I felt the need to, the cold was getting to me, I didn't realize what I was doing." I said and sat back down.  
>"Excuse." He said, I laid down on my back. Jack climbed on the bed and hovered over me. "What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"You'll see." He pressed his lips to mine, they were so cold, and satisfying. I felt his hand wander up my shirt. Massaging the fabric of my bra. I moaned. This was so wrong, I didn't even know him that much. I didn't know anything about him, why am I letting him do this? I felt him trying to undo my bra strap. Then I heard a knock at the door. He removed his hands from my shirt as the door opened. My mom walked in.

"Dad?" she stopped. Jack flew up, he seriously flew up in the air and just floated there. Dad, whoa whoa, what?  
>"What were you doing to my daughter?" She asked.<br>"She's your daughter?" He sounded shocked, was there some sort of connection? I didn't understand. And why did my mom, call him dad? I sat up and just stared at both of them.  
>"Yes, she's my daughter!" My mom sounded angry, he did nothing wrong, why was she angry?<br>"I-I'm sorry." he said, and flew out the window which just magically opened. This situation sounds so fucked up in my point of view.

"Why did you drive him off, I like him!" I threw my arms up in the air angrily. I liked what he was doing, why did my mom have to come and ruin it all?  
>"You don't understand, He is my dad. Which makes him your grandfather." she crossed her arms. "Are you high or something? He's sixteen, your old! He is not your dad! It's not possible!" I argued, I had enough of my mother being a bitch all the time. She just wanted to make my life miserable, didn't she?<br>"Never mind. I don't want you to ever go near him again!" she said walking out my door.  
>"Fuck you." I gave her the middle finger.<p>

I wanted to go find Jack, I wanted to apologize for my mom being such a physco. And I wanted to kiss him again, my warm lips against his cold skin, I wanted that too. I think... I think I'm going crazy.  
>Is this what lust is?<p> 


	32. Lust

It was so cold outside. I walked for hours searching for something, for someone. I hadn't seen Jack in a few days, truthfully I wasn't ever going to give up the search until I find him. I needed a real explanation, one that my crazy idiot mother couldn't give to me. I walked around, hands in my pocket, shivering.

"You looking for something?" I heard his voice behind me, turning around. I didn't know where to start. "Why did you just leave like that the other day, why are you avoiding me?" I asked, unable to resist staring at him. Personally I could look away, but I didn't want to. "You wouldn't understand." He put his hands in his hoodie pockets. I felt like screaming, why was he keeping secrets. "Try me!" I crossed my arms, bitterly freezing my ass off.

"We're related." He said, looking down as if he was ashamed for kissing me or doing whatever he did. "How?" I asked.  
>"Your mother, is my daughter. It's hard to explain." He shook his head, regretting everything. "I don't care if we're related." I smiled, pressing my lips against his. He pulled away. "Your mother will kill me." He said.<p>

"I wouldn't let her do that." I kissed him again, this time holding him in place so he couldn't pull away. He didn't try to pull away this time, he relaxed letting me slip my arms around his neck. "You said you have a boyfriend." He breathed.  
>"That didn't matter to you before, stop making excuses." I smiled and kissed his neck, so cold, like ice cream. "Your going to freeze out here." He tried to move but my hands placed firmly on his shoulders. "Come back to my house with me." My eyes locked with his. I was ready to plead and beg at this point. "Please?" I asked.<p>

"Fine." He gave in, finally. I grabbed his wrist firmly and pulled him in the direction of my house. When we got there, I told him to go through the window to avoid conflict with my mother. I walked in the house, took off my coat and boots and walked upstairs. I opened my door, quickly shutting and locking it behind me. He sat on the bed, twirling his staff in the air.

I sat next to him, couldn't help myself. I stared at him, for an hour it seemed. "Take a picture, it will last longer." he grinned. I playfully punched him in the shoulder, he smiled at me. I leaned in and kissed him, running my tongue on his bottom lip, he allowed me entrance. Our tongues tangled in a mess, it wasn't a slow kiss, it was a hot lust-filled one. I moaned as he put his hands up my shirt, pressing lightly against my bra. He pulled away from the kiss to talk. "You know, we really shouldn't be doing this." He said.  
>"Says the guys who's hands are up my shirt." I smirked.<br>"You have a point." he moved back into our kiss, continuing to fiddle with my bra straps. I just took my shirt off, having to break the kiss.

"Easier?" I smiled, he nodded as he took off my bra and threw it to the floor, where my shirt was. He moved his lips over my breast, licking and sucking on the nipple. "Have you ever done this before? your damn good" I moaned. He chuckled. "Many times."

He continued to suck one of my breasts while gently massaging the other. I didn't care if we are related, I wanted him so bad. I was laying on the bed now, he hovered over me. A part of me wanted to stop this, the other told me to go on.

I pulled him close, kissing him. "Take off your hoodie." I told him, tugging at it. He slowly pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor. His chest was perfect, he didn't have toned abs, but just enough to make him sexy. "Mmm, I could get used to this." I grinned. My mind is so dirty sometimes, I don't know what happened. I had never felt like this before.

"I just wanna lay here and admire how handsome you are." I said pulling him down so he is laying next to me. "That's it? we're just going to lay here." he looked at me as I pulled the covers over us. "I'm too tired." I yawned. I needed a nap, a long nap. "Whatever." he shook his head and rolled onto his side. Sometimes I think, is what I'm doing ever really right?


	33. Truth

I opened my eyes, and sat up. My shirt and bra lay on the floor, I looked next to me. Jack was gone, fuck! My alarm clock said six, in the evening. I got off my bed, and put my bra and top back on. The room was cold, the window was closed but it was still cold.

Tomorrow was Monday, we would have school. Alex called me several times, I didn't pick up or return any of his calls. I had way too many reasons to not want to talk to him. One, because of the whole Jack thing that I didn't feel like telling him, because he would get pissy. Another reason, is because I wanted to break up with him. It just wasn't working out between us, the kisses held no spark, and he never tried anything which was also part of the problem.

I opened my door, Charlie was standing there. "I've been knocking for ten minutes." he said. I rolled my eyes, what did he want? To break me even more than he already has. To crush me, and kick me when I'm down? "What do you want?" I asked harshly. "We need to talk." He said bluntly.  
>"About what?" I put my hands in my jean pockets and leaned against the doorway.<br>"About what happened between us." He pushed past me and walked into my room. "Shut the door." he said. I shut the door, glaring at him.

"I never meant to hurt you Em." He said, leaning against my wall. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right." My voice was sarcastic, why was he telling me this? If he never meant to hurt me, then why did he act like such a ass? "You have to listen to me." He began. "Mom told me if we continued our thing. She would send you away." He looked down, I fixed my eyes one him. "That bitch, why didn't you tell me this before?" I was so angry, I wanted to strangle her and dismember her body and throw the parts in a lake.  
>"Because, you're stubborn. You would end up getting sent away, I didn't want to not ever see you again." He shrugged.<p>

"I'm going to fucking kill her!" I balled up my fists, and kicked the wall. "You need to stop acting like a child and grow up." He retorted. He wants me to grow up? Yet my mother acts like a child all the time, ugh. He was always on her side, he is her puppet!

"Get out of my room, before I punch you in the stomach." I raised my fist. "Whatever." He growled, and left the room. I wish for it to be the way it used to be, not as complicated as it is now. I wish my life was simple, without all these corners and turns that make me crash and burn. It was so easy when I was a kid, where did those days go? Covered up by haunting memories, killing time just by thinking. What was I going to do for the rest of my life? Cover up my tracks, and hide like a scared doe?

I fall so hard everyday, never giving up the fight. I never give up, I let those memories beat me down till I'm ready to die. I walked around my room for twenty minutes doing nothing but cursing under my breath. Will this nightmare ever end? Will those taunting voices in my head ever stop? Or will I end up dead?

I start to cry, tears fall and hit the floor. The pounding in my head gets louder, those demons start screaming. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I grabbed my head. What's happening? I feel pain, my legs turned to jelly I collapsed on the floor. Everything went numb, I heard ringing loud and persistent. My vision started to get blurry, black shadows, something passed across my face. I heard the clopping of horse hooves, and a sinister dark laughter. "W-Why?" I coughed, the laughing got louder. I couldn't feel my body, my eyes shut. "**She thought she could protect you. Your mine now!**" I heard the laugh again, I passed out.


	34. Dangers of the Dark

I opened my eyes, it was dark. A disgusting scent of rotting wood hit me, and made me feel like I was going to throw up. I tried to move my arms, but they were held down by something. I couldn't stand up, my legs were too weak. "Where am I?" I looked around, my voice echoed off the walls. I heard dripping, was I in a cave? How did I get here?

I felt something wrap around my neck tightly. I coughed violently as it got tighter. "S-Stop. Please." I coughed. It released, and I breathed heavily my neck hurting from whatever wrapped around it. "**There is something special about you. My beautiful nightmares can smell it.**" I heard a voice say. Special? There is nothing special about me, not a thing.

"**You have darkness within you. A sort of power not many possess**" A light shone down on the one who spoke, a tall dark finger with golden eyes. I have power? The words interested me. "What can I do with this power?" I asked.  
>"<strong>Many things, protection, revenge. Anything you wish.<strong>" he smiled. I let myself smile as well, I could get revenge on my mother for being such a bitch!

"How do I use it?" I looked up at him, somewhat excited. A power, something I needed. I could control who is nice to me by will power, they will obey me and never be mean to me again. "**You concentrate, dark, horrible things in your mind. And direct it.**" He held his hand out, dark black sand curled around his fingers.

I moved my arms, which were now free. I closed my eyes and stood up, took a breath, and concentrated. I opened my eyes, black sand wrapped around my arms and flowed on the ground around me. This was so cool! I looked up, he was gone. I was in my room, did that just really happen? Yes it did, black sand covered the walls of my room and the bed. I grinned. It was time to get revenge!


	35. Sweet Revenge

I had power, beautiful dark power. I wasn't going to let my mother beat me down with her words anymore! I was going to make her suffer, for all those times she hurt me emotionally. I opened my bedroom door, and walked downstairs. She was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Finally, she would know how I feel! I let the sand flow from me, grabbing my mother and throwing her across the room. For a moment, my vision flickered black.

She hit the wall and fell to the floor. "Emily, what are you doing." she coughed holding her arm. "Getting revenge!" Tears fell from both of our eyes, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to hurt her, she acted like a bitch sometimes but she was still my mother. I loved her. I couldn't control it, the darkness swelled inside me. It wrapped around her neck, it squeezed her. She coughed and sputtered.

I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. It finally let her go, she laid there and didn't moved. "Oh god, what have I done?" I cried, was she dead? I didn't know if she was or not. I looked at my arms, the black sand wrapped around them.

I left the house, it was snowing. I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could before I collapsed. I was sure I was going to freeze to death, I deserved to die. After all I did, after everything. I laid there on the frozen sidewalk.  
>"Emily?" I heard my name, it was Jack.<br>"Let me freeze to death." I said. I felt him pick me up. I closed my eyes, I wanted to die.

I opened my eyes, I laid on my bed. Jack stood by the door, he noticed I was awake and glared at me. "What did you do?" He asked in a harsh tone. I sat up. "I couldn't control it, it was awful..." I stared at my arms, black sand appeared covering the bed. Jack stared at me. "Pitch got to you. Didn't he?" Jack looked at me kind of scared. "If you mean that tall guy with black hair, yes." I said, my eyes swelling up with tears, running down my face and splashing onto the bed.

"Is my mom dead?" I cried harder, she didn't deserve what I did. I deserve to die, not her. "No, but she's hurt." He blinked a few tears streaming down his face. I never seen him cry before, I felt bad. "Jack, do me a favor." I said.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Kill me." I hugged my knees to my chest, I wanted to die.  
>"I can't do that." He looked away.<p>

"Can you get me a knife? I'll do it myself." I dug my nails into my wrist, blood coated my fingers. He grabbed my wrist. "Stop. I won't let you kill yourself."

Why not? I wanted to die so badly, why couldn't he let me kill myself? It's not like anyone will miss me, everyone wanted me dead anyway. No one loves me, no one cares. I just wanted it all to end. "Just let me do it! Let me kill myself, please!" I cried, scratching my neck trying to make myself bleed.  
>"No, I won't." he grabbed both of my wrists, holding tightly.<p>

I looked at him, my eyes pleading. "I want it all to end, I want to die." My voice cracked, coming out in a high-pitched squeak. He stared at me and shook his head. "Your just saying that because you're upset. You don't mean it." he argued with me, there was no point here. I was probably going to jail anyway, for what I did. Why couldn't he just let me kill myself?

I started to bang my head hard against my bed, several times. "Emily, stop!" Jack said. I closed my eyes, and kept banging my head, harder every time. The blood rushed to my ears, and I felt my head start to bleed. Jack yanked me away, and pushed me down. I laid on the bed on my stomach, he held my wrists down to the bed and practically sat on me. "Stop trying to prevent this, I'm going to try again when you leave!" I said.  
>"I won't leave." his voice was sad, disappointed, angry maybe? I didn't know. I was too determined to die to care about what others think.<p>

I felt cold tears hit my neck, he was crying. Why? I turned my head to look at his face. His eyes were shut, tears streamed down. "Why are you crying?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes were so amazing. "Because I care about you, I don't want you to die." He said.  
>"You really care?" I thought about it for a second, do people care about me, I never thought about it that way. I thought I was a pile of shit, brought into this world to be laughed at and tortured. "Yes, I never stopped caring." He spoke in such a sad tone, my eyes started to fill with even more tears.<br>"I'm so sorry..." I breathed. "I never thought anyone cared."

"We all care about you, Emily. Your brother, your mother, your father. We all care!" He explained, his voice was rasped.  
>"I never thought..." I started to cry again, I felt Jack get up and release my wrists. I sat up, and felt the back of my head. The blood was dried. I literally jumped into his arms. Crying in to his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, for ever trying to kill myself." I mumbled into his hoodie. His arms wrapped around me.<br>"It's going to be alright now, I promise." His voice was soft, comforting...

I heard a knock on the door, my mother walked in. She had bruises on her neck. "Mom!" I cried. Jack turned around. "Emily, there isn't anyone there..." He looked back at me.

She was there, she stood right there. My eyes filled with tears, the worst had happened. My mother walked over and placed her hand on my face, so cold. "I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would!" I cried.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it..."

Tears streamed down her face, her eyes were bloodshot. Her neck was broken, and bruised. I did this to her, I did it! I killed her! I didn't mean to, I couldn't stop it, If I could bring her back I would! "It's not alright! You didn't deserve it! I was too blinded by my own wants and needs, that I didn't realize that you cared!" I screamed. Jack was staring at me.

"Your going to make yourself sick...I love you. Everyone loves you. Don't forget that."

Her image started to fade. "No, Mom! Please don't leave, I have so much still left to say! Please!" I cried, as she disappeared. She was gone, forever. I wish I could of stopped myself, if I had she would still be alive! I was angry, I didn't know why. I just was. I sat on my bed, head in my hands and sobbed. She was gone, and it was all my fault!


	36. Accepting the facts

I had to accept the fact that my mother was dead. Before I woke up that day, Jack helped her and sat her on the couch. She told him she was fine, that her neck just hurt. So he took her word for it and went upstairs, to see if I was awake. Apparently, she wasn't okay. She slowly lost her breath, she died.

Her body was on the couch, cold and lifeless. I broke down into a fit of tears. I had no idea where my brother, or my father was. But Jack was there to comfort me. I held her hand, I cried so hard. "I'm so sorry..." I breathed. We took her body, and buried her in the backyard. When my dad got home with my brother and asked where my mom was... I told them I didn't know. I was too scared to tell them the truth.

I still sit outside, beside her grave and talk to her. Telling her about how great I'm doing in school, about how I broke up with my boyfriend. I said everything, I told her everything. I knew she heard me, I often cried hard and told her again and again how sorry I was. Sometimes I would see her, she would smile at me, I would smile back.

I sat on my bed, and stared out the window. My eyes focused on the backyard, where my mother was buried. Tears ran down my face and I closed my eyes.

"Don't be so sad..."

I heard her voice, I opened my eyes and looked around. She wasn't there, but I heard her talk.

"You need to move on, Emily. I can't move on till you do."

"I don't think I can ever move on." I sighed, brushing the hair from my face. I wanted to, but my thoughts wouldn't let me. I dream about it every night, her dying. I wanted to bring her back, make her alive again so I could hug her and tell her I'm sorry for treating her like I did. So I could cry on her shoulder, she could tell me it's all right, and cry with me too.

"You need to. Sulking like this, won't make things better."

"I killed you. How do you think I could just move on, and forget about it?" I started to cry. I could never think clearly, my mind was always racing. I never know what I'm really thinking. My heart was broken, into a million pieces. I tried to fix it, but memories keep breaking it again.

"Because, your strong. You are a very smart girl, I'm sorry for always treating you like you're stupid. You need to move on, do it for me."

"Alright." I said. Maybe she was right, I did need to move on. I needed to feel happy again, to feel loved. To get out of this shell that I put myself in, and live. She didn't reply, she must of left. I lifted my head up, I haven't talked to Jack in weeks. I needed support. I stood up off my bed and got my shoes on, it was spring so I doubted he'd be around. I put on a jacket, and walked outside.

The sun shined, it wasn't too warm outside. But it was still warm. I walked down the street, a bunny was chewing on some clover but ran away when I came close. I walked for what seemed like hours. I heard footsteps behind me and a stick cracked. I spun around and pointed my hand, black sand flowed around my arm.  
>"Whoa, calm down." It was Jack, he held his arms in the air. I put my hand down.<br>"You scared the shit outta me!" I crossed my arms.

"Sorry, I saw you walking. I guessed you were looking for me." He said, shrugging. "You guessed right." I took a deep breath. My eyes were pointed at the ground. "I'm sorry." tears filled my eyes.  
>"For what?" he asked.<br>"For everything." I looked up at him, running over and hugging him. I cried really hard, my arms around his neck. "I forgave you already, you don't need to apologize again." He smiled.  
>"I wanted to apologize again." I said. He put his arms around my back, and breathed cold air on my neck calming me down. "Don't cry too hard, you'll make yourself sick." He whispered in my ear.<p>

My life is a crazy mixed up roller coaster ride, the kind that makes you sick. Even though I regret the mistakes I made in the past, I pushed myself on. I dealed with everything I did. Jack walked me home, we both sat outside besides my mom's grave. "I talk to her...I tell her everything. We would of been closer, if I wouldn't of..." I started to cry. He put his arm around me, and pulled me close.  
>"It's okay." He kissed my cheek. I nodded.<p>

"I broke up with my boyfriend..." I breathed, and looked at Jack. I searched his eyes for something, I didn't even know what I was looking for. "Why?" He asked. Isn't it obvious? Shouldn't he know, why I broke up with my boyfriend. "Because, I'm in love with someone else..." I said, a blush creeped across my face, it was so weird how I get mushy around him. "Who?" his face was priceless.  
>I rolled my eyes, and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You, idiot!" I laughed. He smiled, one of those goofy smiles that I can't help but laugh at.<p>

It's so strange, how the smallest things in life matter so much to people. But I guess I know how they feel, I used to think that death was no big deal. That it was just another thing that happened in life that didn't matter. I thought my life wasn't important to anyone, but I realized that so many people love me and that my life does matter. I felt like crying at the thought, of me almost killing myself in the past. Those people who stopped me from doing that, if they didn't care... They would of let me bleed to death. They would of let me kill myself. I'm glad I have those kinds of people in my life, the ones who care. I wish I would of realized sooner...

I went up to my room with Jack, we laid on my bed and talked for what seemed like hours. After a while, I fell asleep in his arms.


	37. Pain

My eyes hurt from staring at the ceiling, Jack left an hour ago. And now the feeling is just empty, it was raining. The rain made me feel worse, reminded me of dark times. My head pounded, I didn't know why. The room was quiet, dead silence that scared me a little bit. I wish he hadn't left, he had important things to do, were they more important than me?

I'm running...Wait. I'm outside, sprinting down the street. How did I get out here, I don't remember leaving my bedroom. Tears, I was crying. I heard a gunshot, loud. My leg hurt so bad, I looked down, blood. I'm bleeding, I started to limp and finally I fell, hitting the concrete. I looked up, it was all a hazy blur. A man, was it? That face. I remember that face. The gun, he held it up. His face twisted into a smile, He went to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes.

Another gunshot, but... I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes again, the man was on the ground. I don't remember, what happened before I was running. It wasn't there. Tears soaked my shirt. Blood stained my pants, and a man picked me up. He put me in a car. I didn't see his face. "It's alright." he said. "Your safe now."  
>My leg hurt so bad, I closed my eyes blacking out.<p>

I woke up in a hospital bed, my leg still hurt. But it hurt less now. I looked up, my dad and my brother sat in chairs. I groaned. "God...What happened?"  
>"You were shot..." A man who stood beside the hospital bed spoke. "Your lucky I was there, or he would of killed you.".<br>"Who are you?" I asked.  
>"Officer Rick Grimes." He said, holding out his hand. I don't normally shake hands, but he saved my life so... I took his hand and shook it.<p>

"Thank you." I said, I was glad he was there. Normally police officers don't hang out on our street, they are usually out on the highway or something catching speeders. "Your welcome." He smiled. He looked kind of full of himself, and I didn't want to ruin his moment...

"Dad." I called his name, he looked up and smiled at me. He stood and walked over to the bed. "I'm so glad your okay." Tears ran down his face, as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. My brother walked over too. He ruffled my hair. "Glad your alright, little sis." He grinned.  
>"Little? we're the same age!" I narrowed my eyes.<br>"Yeah, but I'm taller than you." he laughed.  
>"Whatever." I said.<p>

I had to walk on crutches for a while, because the bullet they had to take out. They stitched where they cut my leg open, which is really gross to look at because the stitch looks weird. When we got home, I walked up to my room and opened the door. Jack sat on my bed, his face painted with worry. "What happened?" He asked.  
>"A bullet happened." I sat on the bed next to him groaning from the pain.<br>"You got shot?" He didn't look as cute when he's frowning.  
>"Yep." I said, I wasn't bothered by it. The asshole that shot me was dead, and the pain wasn't as bad as when I got shot.<p>

I pressed my lips against his, I needed my mind to be eased. He put his arms around my lower back and I put my arms around his neck. My eyes closed, and his hands wandered my body. You know, I could get used to this kind of thing. Being touched, and touching. Not going all the way, but just foreplay. I pressed my lips against his neck, gently sucking on the skin there. He literally sat in my lap, pressing himself against me. I ran my hand through his snow white hair, and moaned when his crotch brushed roughly against mine.

I blinked, his hands were up my shirt. I loved the way he does this, teasing me like that. "Nngh.." I bit my lip. He had my bra off, slowly massaging my breasts. He pulled my shirt off, lowering his lips to one of my nipples. He ran his tongue in circles around it, then sucked it gently, running his teeth over it every once in a while. I moved so I was laying on the bed. He unzipped my jeans. "Be careful of my leg." I told him. He nodded, and slowly pulled them off tossing them to the floor.

All that was left between him and my vagina was some pink lacy panties. I blushed as he pulled those off too. I haven't shaved down there in forever, but he didn't seem to care. He placed his lips between my legs, sticking his tongue inside me. I moaned. It felt so good...

I felt his tongue move around, it was cold and wet. I bucked my lips a little bit. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. He pulled his tongue out and climbed back over me, kissing me again. "Time for you to undress." I poked his cheek. He grinned and slipped his hoodie over his head, unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. His boxers were so adorable, I could help but laugh. Light blue with snowflakes.

I literally knocked him over. "My turn to be on top!" I smirked hovering over him. I kissed his neck, letting my tongue run over several times moving down to his collar bone. I placed many kisses on his shoulder, and went to his chest. I let my tongue run over his nipples, sucked on both of them making him moan. "Music to my ears." I cooed.

I got down to his boxers and pulled them off, seeing how big his cock was. I didn't think it would fit in my mouth. I kissed the tip, and put my mouth over it bobbing my head up and down. He grabbed a handful of my hair and held it tightly moaning my name. I sucked faster, moving up and down his shaft. I ran out of breath and pulled my mouth off. "D-Damn..." I said falling over on the bed next to him. I think we were both satisfied!


	38. Taken

It was summer, Jack wasn't around often. It was way too hot outside for him, I haven't heard from my mother either. Did she go to heaven? Maybe, I hope she's happy wherever she is...

I gained weight, I had no idea how because I watch what I eat...But still... I decided to take a walk. Helps me take my mind off things, and now that my leg didn't hurt anymore it was easier. I didn't need a jacket, it was too hot out for one. I left the house without saying anything to Charlie or my dad, I didn't want to bother them.

I walked pretty far, I wasn't counting how long I was gone. It really didn't matter. I walked past a pond, a kid and their family were fishing there. I smiled, I wish I knew how to fish.

I came to a farm, I stopped when I saw a beautiful white horse. I loved horses, I always wanted one but we never had enough time or money to buy one. I walked up to her, noticing her mane was blonde as was her tail. Pretty blue eyes stared at me. "Hey, girl." I smiled reaching my hand up to pet her. She was pretty big, bigger than those at fairs. I looked around, A house sat twenty feet from the barn. There wasn't a car there, that meant they either aren't home, or they get around on horses.

The sun hung low in the sky, orange, purple, and pink painted around it. I told the horse goodbye, and started home. I was halfway there, and it was dark. I could barely see, if it wasn't for street lights I wouldn't be able to see at all. I heard footsteps behind me, I walked faster. The steps then matched to my speed, next thing I knew I was on the ground. I was being dragged, they threw me into a van.

The engine growled, as I lay in the back seat. Two men sat in the passenger and driver seats. My wrists were tied behind my back, my feet tied together, and my mouth taped. I watched one of the men look back at me. "You shouldn't be out after dark." He grinned. Where were they taking me? Would they kill me? Probably...I wish Jack was with me, he would of kicked these guys asses!

The van came to a stop after forty minutes, I opened my eyes which were closed as they both took me out of the van. "Try to get away, and we'll shoot you." One of them said, I wanted to struggle, to get out of this. But they would shoot me, and I didn't want to die at this moment...

They took me inside an old warehouse, dim light brightened my eyes. I looked around, there were no bodies. Nothing. What were they going to do, truthfully I was scared for my life. They laid me on a dirty old mattress, and took the tape off my mouth. "What are you going to do to me?" Tears dampened my cheeks, they just laughed. Was there any way out of this?


	39. Raped

They laughed for five whole minutes, then finally answered me. "We're going to have a little fun." One of them said, taking the rope off my legs but held them down. I swallowed hard, Fun?

I closed my eyes as one of them starting unzipping my pants. This can't be happening, can it? Am I having a nightmare? I felt my pants come off. Tears, I was crying so hard. "Please, don't" I said.  
>"Begging won't do anything, honey." I heard him say, as he pulled down my panties. I opened my eyes, they both stood there. The one who held me down was fully undressed, the other one was unzipping his jeans. Damn it...<p>

After they were both undressed, they each took out a condom from a bag that was a few feet away from me. I bet they had a gun in there, if only I could get to it. I tried to pull my legs away from him, but he just tightened his grip. The one put on the condom, the other gripped my hair yanking my head up so my face was in front of his cock. "Don't even think about biting me, or you'll be sorry!" He growled, shoving it into my mouth.

I felt something enter my vagina, tearing at my walls as I let out a scream. Pounding into me steadily, as I was mouth-fucked by the other guy. It went on for hours, abuse. Finally they stopped, I had swallowed three ounces of cum by then. I was sick, I threw up after it was over. They got dressed but left me there half naked. They left, taking the bag with them. But they tied my legs back together before they did.

I laid there sobbing loudly. My sides hurt, and my jaw hurt too. I was sure my vagina was bleeding, and I would probably die from blood loss. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine myself at home, sleeping in my bed. Jack's arms curled around me. His face pressed against my neck, blowing cool air on me. But those images all faded, and I started to cry again. "Why? Why me?" I screamed, trying to move my legs to help me sit up but my thighs hurt too bad to move.

I heard footsteps, I looked up. It was Jack. As soon as he saw me he ran over and untied me. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this." I breathed as he carried me out of that awful place. "What...What did they do?" He was crying, his voice rasped as he was clearly upset.  
>"They raped me..." I coughed, I felt like I was going to throw up at the image of it happening again.<p>

He couldn't find my pants or underwear, those sicko's probably took it with them as a prize or something. He took me and laid me on my bed when we got home. He ran his fingers through my hair, and hummed softly trying to calm me down. "My thighs hurt so bad..." I cried, my head in his lap. He bent down and kissed my cheek, intertwining his fingers with mine. "Sssh, it will be alright." He whispered. I shook my head angrily. "It will never be alright. Those assholes stole my virginity!" I started to cough. He rubbed my back in small circular motions. It didn't help, nothing helped at this point.


	40. Peacefull music

It was fall, the leaves looked so pretty on the trees in different colors. I don't take long walks anymore, at least not around nightfall. It scares me that those assholes were still out there, probably hurting other girls. I wish I could of called the police, but it was too frightening I didn't want to mention it again.

Another year, I'll be out of high school. I was seventeen now, I've grown a lot, got a few inches taller, gained a bit more weight in my waist area. My ass is huge! I don't know what I did, but my bra size went from a B cup last year, to a D cup this year. All that weight I burned off actually went to my breasts. Jack laughs at me when I dance, because he said my breasts bounce up and down. I slapped him for saying that. He has no right to make fun of me!

I started to take musical arts class this year, I play guitar. Everyone in my class says I play beautifully, but most of them are guys so I think they just say that because they like me. I'm also getting better grades, mostly A's and B's, though I get a C every once in a while.

I sat in my bedroom, practicing on my guitar. I wrote a few songs, but I never share them, not even with Jack. My guitar is a light brown, with a black neck. It's an acoustic guitar. Six strings, were all the string names. I named my guitar Crystal Beats. Mostly because its a reminder of my mother who I haven't talked to in a year. Something in my heart tells me she's in heaven!

I heard a knock on my window, looking up from my guitar I saw it was Jack. I opened the window, and he came in. "Nice guitar, I didn't know you played." he sat on my bed. I sat next to him, positioning the guitar on my leg and started to play. "I started taking classes at school, teacher said I was a natural. So I bought myself a guitar." I strummed up and down, it made a low sound. I loved playing it, made me smile.

"Can you play me a song?" He asked. I don't normally play songs for people, they never wanted me to. But this was Jack, he's always interested in everything I do, that's why I love him. "Sure." I smiled. I remembered a song, from my childhood. It was a beautiful song, made by a very cool band. I started to strum, getting the beat going, reminding myself exactly how the song went. And I started to sing.

"He grew up just a little too fast." I started to sing, I am a very good singer from my perspective. "Lost and needs, it's all in his past." I knew the song very well. "I can hear him humming, from the other side of the room" I looked over at Jack, he had the goofiest smile on his face. "Guess he's got rhythm, 'cause he hums every time he's blue."

"Radio, bleed me a melody, that'll make this boy cry." The beat kind of dropped and raised. "Radio bleed me a melody, that'll make him wonder why, he was so cold."

"Broken glass, and a pretty face." My fingers started to hurt a little bit, but I loved this song. "Silent morn full of hate."  
>"Quiet face, silent mind screaming for consequence. Bleedin' for more." I strummed hard on the guitar, missing a few notes. "Radio bleed me a melody, that'll make this boy cry."<br>"Radio bleed me a melody, that'll make him wonder why, he was so cold."

"Play him a song that reminds him of a time when he wasn't tumbling down, down, tumbling down."

"Radio bleed me a melody, that'll make this boy cry." I could feel a few tears stream from my eyes. "Radio bleed me a melody, that'll make him wonder why he was so cold."  
>"That boy's got rhythm, cause' he hums every time...he's blue.." I stopped playing, and Jack started to clap. "Your a great singer, Emily." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I always thought I was okay at singing, not great. I mean maybe decent, but never great.<p>

"You practice too much then play a song, it hurts your fingers." I laughed and blew air on my fingertips. They stung from pressing on the cords on the neck of the guitar.

"You need to play somewhere, maybe form a band or something." he smiled, a band? I never thought about starting a band, I guess I'll have to give it some thought then.


	41. Forgetting and remembering

I lay on my bed, in my room which was chilly. My eyes were closed, but I could feel the warm sun on me which streamed through my closed window. Jack's arm was around me, and I was sure he was asleep. I could hear his shallow breathing making me want to go back to sleep. His legs were tangled with mine, and his face pressed into my back. This moment was priceless, I could lay here forever with his arms around me like this.

I felt him move his arm which now cupped my breast. I wasn't wearing a bra, so he is doing this on purpose! "Hey!" I rolled onto my stomach, his arm now on my shoulder as I opened my eyes to see him grinning at me. "I did not give you permission to do that!" I growled, trying my best not to smile.  
>"Sorry, grumpy ass." He mumbled running his fingers through my hair. I lifted my head and glared at him, he is poking the bear at this point!<p>

He smiled at me, how could he smile at a moment like this? I sat up, he still laid there with that stupid grin on his face. "Fine..." I said under my breath, my eyes focused on the rug on the floor. "Don't be such a grump, I'm only joking with you." He sat up, and ran his hand down my arm, chilling me.

I smiled back at him, leaned in and planted a firm kiss on his soft cool lips. For the first time in a while, my cheeks burned with a blush. And he returned the kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip as I opened my mouth allowing him entrance. Our tongues tangled in a hot mess, I ran my tongue across the top of his mouth as he moaned. Pulling away, I left a string of saliva between our mouths.

He smirked and pushed me over, holding me down on the bed. I closed my eyes. I felt tears run down my face, as I remembered what happened. "Stop Jack..." I whined, and he sat up.  
>"What's wrong..?" He pressed his lips to my cheek, twirling my hair with his fingers. I opened my eyes, which burned from all the tears. "Too many bad memories..." My voice sounded different to me, ragged and torn.<p>

"I'm sorry..." He breathed and kissed my lips, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I started crying harder, and put my arms around his neck. "I...Just want to forget it all, but I cant!" I sobbed, digging my nails into his hoodie. Truthfully it haunted me, everyday of my life I was scarred repeatedly by the things that happened.

"I know you do, I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise." He cooed, rocking me in his arms. How could he stop it? He was invisible to most people, adults were the ones who inflicted damage on me. Could he hurt those who cant see him?

"I love you so much..." I kissed his cheek, I was scared by someone who could be miles from here by now, or could be closer than I think. Its all too much to take in, my mind cant take any more of this...

"I love you too Em, I'll protect you. I won't ever leave your side." He kissed my ear and continued rocking me. I pulled away, the arms that were gripped tightly around me were now by his side. I wipes the tears from my eyes and got off my bed looking out the window, a blanket of snow covered the yard. The snow sparkled like diamonds, it was so pretty. I felt arms wrap around my sides, as Jack laid his head on my shoulder. I turned around, making him let go. I kissed him, placing my hands on his shoulders pushing him towards the bed.

"Feisty are we?" He grinned and sat on the bed, as I sat in his lap once again pressing my lips to his. I let his hands explore my body, the cool touches felt good. I felt his hands move up to my hair, running his fingers through it and twirling the long brown strands.

"Not feisty, just persistent." I breathed nipping at the tender skin on his neck. "My dear, persistent _is_ feisty." He laughed.  
>"Oh, whatever..." I ran my tongue along his neck, and he let out a moan. Teasing is my game, I do it to get what I want. Example, when I tease him, he lets me do whatever I want.<p>

"God, stop teasing me." he whined, gripping my ass harder. I actually enjoyed him begging, I liked the way his voice sounds when he does. "No, I'd rather not." I snickered, pressing myself against his crotch and he moaned again. "I love it when you moan." I said, and pulled off his hoodie. I kissed his chest, and ran my tongue over one of his nipples. He bit his lip, and I could feel the bulge in his pants getting bigger. "Someone's excited." I cooed, starting to suck on one of his nipples while rubbing the other one with my thumb and pointer finger.

He moaned again. I could tell this was going to be an interesting day for me...


	42. Demons (Final Chapter)

It was early, I decided to take a walk, I wanted to go somewhere no one would find me. Not even Jack. It was summer, Jack would melt in the heat before he found me anyway.

My mind was black, drowned out by all possibilities of defeat. The tears that ran down my cheek burned like acid, as if I knew what acid burns felt like. And when I sat down and leaned against that big tree, surveying my surroundings and not even knowing where I wandered off to. I looked at my hands, covered in dried blood. Was it my blood?

My legs were scratched and bruised, and I felt like a work horse plowing a field as I stared at the burning sun. I heard voices, words I couldn't make out and a rush hit me making me dizzy. I felt like this all the time, there were demons inside me slowly eating away at my brain like an infectious disease! I'd black out, and weeks would pass. I'd end up places, I never been before not knowing how to get home.

Pitch did this. He rendered me useless, nothing but a blind puppet now. I tried to stand, my vision blurry but something knocked me back down. Soon the light faded into darkness, and the moon glared at me. There was nothing left, but darkness. Hallucinations hit me like a storm, I saw things that could never be removed from my mind. The past that showed its films, to make me never forget. My mother, my brother, Alex, Jack. Memories, that I could wish to forget but won't give me even a bit of time to make up for the things...The things I did.

Shadows overcame me, blocked out the moonlight and anything I was thinking of and locked it away far from my reach. My pupils burned from not being able to blink, for I was not in control. I never am anymore.

I could see nothing. I heard voices speaking in strange tongues that I could not comprehend. Was this the end of my life, was Pitch going to make me suffer anymore. For he knows there is nothing I can do to stop it. Why can't he just end this nightmare, I'm sure we've both had enough. I could feel my through being smothered my something rough, hands maybe? a rope?

Tighter and tighter, while I coughed and sputtered in utter defeat. The wicked laughter came from it, the darkness. I felt lost, everything disappearing, being destroyed. Blood, I was bleeding, but from where? My head spinned as I tried to forget, as I tried to scream for help, to cry for someone. These things that take hold of me, squeeze the life out of me till I cant remember a single thing.

I see something, white, brown, blue. The colors mixed together into some sick twisted image forever imbedded into my mind. I cried, red bloody tears poured from my eyes, clouding my vision.

I hear a voice, is it who I think it is? "J-J-Ja-ack?" I cough the blood up spitting it to the ground, I feel a cold hand on my face. Lips press to my temple so slightly, then pull away. My mind was insane, but who would ever save me in this sort of state? I'm a monster, a cold hearted monster who was driven by anger, and revenge. My soul burned till there was nothing left but a black hole, sucking in everything and destroying it.

I heard my name, I see a figure outlined in white. I suddenly feel cold, and frozen in my place as I blink the blood from my eyes. "J-J-aa-ack, I-I-Is T-Th-aa-at Y-You?" My voice sounded like a twisted form of me. As my vision clears, and I see.

There is no one there.


End file.
